Beginning and The End
by aicchan
Summary: Waktu pun seakan berhenti berjalan dan yang tertangkap oleh Oikawa bagaikan film yang diputar dalam mode slow motion saat tubuh Iwaizumi terhempas keras oleh motor besar itu - SLASH FIC - OIKAWAxIWAIZUMI/IWAIZUMIxOIKAWA - Chap 04 - END
1. Chapter 1

"Kemana yang lain?" Oikawa mengambil tasnya di ruang ganti ditemani oleh Iwaizumi.

"Sudah ke kedai duluan. Salahmu menghilang sendiri seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan ketus Iwaizumi, Oikawa malah tersenyum, "Tapi Iwa- _chan_ tetap menungguku kan?" ujarnya manja.

Iwaizumi hanya mendengus dengan wajah kesal. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Oikawa, "Tak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum!"

Tak protes meski rambutnya berantakan, Oikawa memandang sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupnya, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Iwa- _chan_ … sudah tidak apa-apa."

 _Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa, Kusokawa_ , batin Iwaizumi masih sambil mengacak rambut Oikawa, "Ayo pergi! Semua sudah menunggu."

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang pada mereka. Tentu saja mereka jadi pusat perhatian, siapa yang menyangka Aoba Johsai akan dikalahkan oleh Karasuno. Rasa kesal dan frustasi masih terasa menyesakkan, tapi hasil tetaplah hasil. Semua adalah bukti kalau Karasuno sudah terbang lebih tinggi dari mereka.

"Ahh! Aku mau makan gyudon tiga mangkuk!" Begitu keluar dari gedung olahraga Oikawa mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berseru.

"Kalau kau sampai muntah, kuhajar kau!" ancam Iwaizumi.

"Bhuu! Bhuu! Iwa- _chan_ selalu begitu," Oikawa membenahi posisi tasnya. Saat mereka melewati gerbang, keduanya bertemu dengan tim Karasuno yang sedang berkumpul.

"Ah! Daiou- _sama_!"

Iwaizumi menahan Oikawa yang hendak menghampiri Hinata, _middle blocker_ dari Karasuno, "Hentikan, Oikawa! Jangan _bully_ anak kecil."

"SIAPA YANG ANAK KECIL?!" jerit Hinata, jelas terhina, sampai dia juga harus ditahan oleh kapten timnya.

Iwaizumi melepaskan Oikawa setelah memastikan dia tak akan membuat masalah.

"Jadi besok kalian akan melawan Shiratorizawa," Oikawa berkacak pinggang, "pastikan kalian menang. Aku tak akan mengampuni kalian kalau sampai kalah dari mereka."

Iwaizumi bisa melihat ekspresi wajah para anggota Karasuno yang bercampur antara ketegangan sekaligus semangat. Benar-benar tim yang tak kenal takut. Rasanya jadi tidak menyesal juga dikalahkan oleh tim seperti Karasuno, bahkan kalau boleh bicara jujur, Iwaizumi sering terbawa oleh semangat tim ini setiap kali mereka bertanding. Jadi tak sabar bagaimana tim gagak ini akan menantang Shiratorizawa, tim terkuat prefektur yang seakan tak bisa diturunkan dari singgasana sang juara.

"Tentu saja kami akan mengalahkan mereka!" seru si mungil yang merupakan senjata andalan tim gagak itu.

"Omonganmu tetap saja tinggi, _boge_!"

Iwaizumi memandang Kageyama, adik kelasnya dan Oikawa semasa SMP. Dia tak berkomentar saat Kageyama dan Hinata mulai ribut sendiri. Beberapa kali berhadapan dengan Karasuno, Iwaizumi sudah paham kalau dua bocah itu sepertinya hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara saling teriak satu sama lain. tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau keduanya adalah set yang sangat mematikan di lapangan.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Sawamura, kapten tim Karasuno.

"Yang lain sudah menunggu kami di kedai. Puas bertanding dan puas menangis, perut jadi lapar, kan?" Oikawa menepuk perutnya beberapa kali. "Kalian tidak pulang?"

"Ah… pelatih mengajak kami makan dulu," ujar Sawamura.

"Kalian ini benar-benar santai."

Mendengarkan obrolan Oikawa dan Sawamura, juga diselingi kehebohan Hinata dan Kageyama, Iwaizumi memandang ke sekitar gedung olah raga yang masih dipenuhi atlit-atlit yang bertanding di sini yang rata-rata adalah anggota klub voli dan basket.

Rasa lelah membuat Iwaizumi sedikit merasa mengantuk, dia menguap lebar, berharap supaya Oikawa tak lama-lama mengganggu, kalau tak mau dibilang menjatuhkan mental Karasuno, dengan menceritakan tentang kehebatan tim Shiratorizawa.

Perhatian Iwaizumi tertuju pada sebuah sepeda motor di kejauhan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski jalanan kosong, rasanya kecepatan sepeda motor itu sudah terlalu kencang kalau di dalam kota. Mendadak saja mereka semua dikejutkan oleh suara klakson panjang dari sebuah mobil di persimpangan saat sepeda motor itu sepertinya menerobos lampu lalu lintas. Kepanikan terjadi saat pengemudi sepeda motor itu tampak kehilangan kendali lalu mulai oleng dan menuju ke trotoar, membuat para pejalan kaki berlarian menghindari kendaraan besar itu. Beberapa pejalan kaki sempat terserempet oleh sepeda motor yang tak mengurangi kecepatannya.

Dengan gerak refleks Iwaizumi menarik Oikawa yang berdiri di sisi jalan dan menghempaskan pemuda itu ke tembok.

Oikawa tak sempat mengaduh, bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata, karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa beku. Waktu pun seakan berhenti berjalan dan yang tertangkap oleh Oikawa bagaikan film yang diputar dalam mode slow motion saat tubuh Iwaizumi terhempas keras oleh motor besar itu dan terpental jauh berguling ke tengah jalan sementara sepeda motor itu terus melaju dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak gerbang gedung olah raga dengan benturan yang sangat keras.

Semua terlalu lambat untuk disaksikan, namun terlalu cepat untuk dicegah. Suara benturan motor yang keras seolah menjadi penanda bagi para saksi mata yang hanya mampu bergeming memandang kejadian dalam diam. Segera jerit ngeri pun terdengar menggantikan vakumnya suara. Hanya saja untuk seorang Oikawa Tooru, yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suaranya sendiri yang berteriak sekencang yang dia mampu.

"IWA- _CHAAAN_!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beginning and The End © aicchan**

 **Oikawa x Iwaizumi / Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa berlari menuju Iwaizumi yang tergeletak tak bergerak di aspal. Seketika tubuhnya lemas dan dia jatuh berlutut di samping Iwaizumi yang jelas terluka parah. Celana jersey putihnya langsung ternoda oleh genangan darah di sana, "Hajime…" Oikawa hendak meraih tubuh Iwaizumi, namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Jangan digerakkan!"

Oikawa menoleh dan melihat Sawamura di sampingnya, wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat pasi.

"Suga sudah memanggil ambulans dan petugas medis dari gedung," Sawamura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Oikawa, seolah memberi sinyal non verbal agar pemuda itu tetap tegar, "tenanglah!" walau begitu dia merasa bodoh sudah bicara hal yang mustahil, tak akan ada yang bisa tenang jika temannya tertimpa musibah, terlebih semua terjadi di depan mata.

Sawamura memandang nyalang pada sosok Iwaizumi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, setengah memaksa dirinya agar tak memandang derasnya darah yang mengalir dari kaki pemuda itu, Sawamura memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah sang Ace dari Aoba Johsai. Sawamura masih memegangi pundak Oikawa yang terasa begitu rapuh, seakan menghapus semua imej seorang _setter_ kebanggaan Aoba Johsai yang begitu gagah dan menakutkan di lapangan. Sawamura meminta anggota timnya untuk tak berkerumun dan mencegah orang-orang mendekat, saat ini tak ada gunanya menambah kepanikan.

Tak selang lama, ambulans dan petugas medis pun tiba bersama Sugawara. Untung saja ada yang _stand by_ di gedung olah raga, jadi mereka tak harus menunggu lama. Oikawa hanya bisa pasrah saat Sawamura membawanya sedikit menjauh, memberi ruang agar petugas medis bisa segera memberi pertolongan pada Iwaizumi.

"Iwa- _chan_ … Iwa- _chan_ …" Oikawa tak mampu menahan laju airmatanya saat Iwaizumi yang sudah dipindah ke _stretcher_ dibawa oleh petugas medis masuk ke ambulans, "Iwa- _chaaan_!"

Nyaring bunyi sirine ambulans menyamarkan isak tangis Oikawa yang sudah tak peduli pada apapun lagi, dia terjebak dalam bayangan sosok Iwaizumi yang terluka parah.

.

#

.

Oikawa tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana dia bisa duduk di depan ruang operasi di mana Iwaizumi tengah diberi pertolongan darurat. Matanya panas, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan udara di sekelilingnya seperti menurun sekian derajat. Samar dia mendengar suara orang bicara, tapi telinganya tak bisa menangkap apapun, seolah semua hanya gema dari kejauhan.

Sampai dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di jemarinya, barulah pandangan Oikawa fokus dan melihat sosok dua wanita yang duduk berlutut di depannya. Ibunya dan ibu Iwaizumi.

"Tooru…"

Suara lembut itu meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir Oikawa, air mata pun kembali mengalir deras di pipinya, "Iwa- _chan_ … Iwa- _chan_ jadi begini karena melindungiku. Maaf… maaf…"

Ibu Iwaizumi berpindah duduk di samping Oikawa dan merangkul pundak anak itu, "Hajime anak yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku bersyukur kau tidak terluka, Tooru."

Oikawa menangis dalam pelukan wanita yang adalah ibu kedua baginya. Dia dan Iwaizumi sudah kenal semenjak mereka bayi karena kedua orang tua mereka berteman akrab, itu membuat Oikawa serasa memiliki dua keluarga. Dua ayah, dua ibu, dua tempat yang bisa dia sebut sebagai rumah dan seorang istimewa yang membuatnya sempurna. Oikawa tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari itu. Tidak.

Merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, Oikawa merasa sedikit lebih baik meski seluruh kesadarannya masih tertuju pada Iwaizumi.

.

Dua belas jam lebih waktu telah berlalu sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi. Segera saja Oikawa bersama ibunya dan ibu Iwaizumi menghampiri dokter wanita yang sedang melepas maskernya.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

"Kondisinya cukup parah. Dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepala dan juga beberapa tulang iganya retak. Namun yang jadi perhatian khusus kami adalah masalah di kaki kanannya. Dia mengalami fraktur terbuka di bagian paha," dokter itu berhenti sebentar melihat raut bingung di hadapannya, "Iwaizumi- _kun_ mengalami patah tulang parah yang menyebabkan patahan tulangnya menembus keluar, merusak jaringan otot di kakinya. Luka semacam itu mengancam adanya cedera permanen pada kakinya."

Tenaga di kaki Oikawa terasa hilang, dia pasti akan jatuh ke lantai andai tak ada yang menahannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat ada dua anggota tim Aoba Johsai di sana, "… Makki… Mattsun?"

Hanamaki Takahiro dan Matsukawa Issei, dua siswa kelas tiga yang merupakan rekan di tim inti Aoba Johsai itu tampak lumrah kalau kehadiran mereka tak disadari oleh Oikawa. Keduanya hanya diam dan tetap menopang kapten mereka, fisik dan mental.

Dokter pun meneruskan penjelasannya, "Iwaizumi- _kun_ akan ada dalam pengawasan intensif untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Fraktur terbuka sangat rentan akan terjadinya infeksi yang bisa membuat kondisinya semakin parah. Kami juga akan melakukan CT Scan untuk daerah kepalanya."

Oikawa tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan baju Hanamaki. Dia tidak ingin mendengar semua ini. Dia tidak mau.

Seakan mengerti, Hanamaki dan juga Matsukawa membimbing kapten mereka menjauh dan mendudukkannya di deretan kursi besi yang ada sedikit jauh dari ruang operasi.

"Aku beli minum dulu," ujar Matsukawa.

Hanamaki mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Oikawa. Dia memandang Oikawa yang masih memakai jersey olahraganya bernoda darah. Hanamaki dan Matsukawa baru bisa datang ke rumah sakit beberpa jam setelah kejadian karena kapten dari Karasuno baru menghubungi pelatih Aoba Johsai setelah urusan dengan kepolisian selesai, barulah berita menyebar ke semua anggota klub voli.

Sungguh Hanamaki tak pernah menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Saat Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tak kunjung datang ke kedai, dia hanya berpikir dua orang itu menghilang sendiri seperti biasa, karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau duet _setter-ace_ mereka ini bukan hanya sekedar teman sejak kecil atau sahabat belaka.

Matsukawa kembali dengan membawa tiga botol air mineral. Dia memberikan dua pada Hanamaki dan membuka yang satu sebelum menyodorkannya pada Oikawa, "Minumlah! Sejak tadi kau belum minum sama sekali."

Berusaha menguatkan diri, Oikawa menerima botol plastik itu dan meminum isinya sedikit. Sedikit sakit saat air itu melewati tenggorokannya yang kering, tapi semua tak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa sakit yang semenjak tadi menghimpit dadanya. Oikawa membungkuk dalam sampai keningnya menyentuh lutut.

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa saling berpandangan, Matsukawa mengambil alih botol dalam genggaman Oikawa sebelum bersama Hanamaki turut mengusap lembut punggung Oikawa yang bergetar. Mereka tahu kalau saat ini tak akan ada kata yang sanggup membuat Oikawa merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Oikawa terbangun dari tidurnya, sinarnya terasa lembut sekaligus perih saat menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia tidur, apalagi sadar kalau dia tidur bersandar pada Hanamaki.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Ibumu dan ibu Iwaizumi sedang ada di ruang dokter. Sebentar juga kembali," ujar Hanamaki.

Matsukawa, yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Hanamaki mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil, "Ibumu tadi sempat pulang mengambil baju. Gantilah pakaianmu itu dan cuci mukamu! Aku sudah beli bentou untukmu."

Masih setengah bangun, Oikawa menerima tas itu, "Iwa- _chan_?"

"Dia masih dalam pengawasan dokter. Kondisinya masih belum stabil," Hanamaki menepuk pundak Oikawa, "dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus yakin itu!"

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Oikawa meninggalkan tempatnya duduk lalu menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Oikawa meletakkan tas di jajaran wastafel dan dia berdiri diam di sana, memandang patulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tampak sangat berantakan. Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

Oikawa menyalakan air dan langsung mencuci muka. Menggosok wajah dengan kedua tangannya sedikit dengan tenaga berlebih. Dia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sikat gigi dan odol, dia tahu benar seberapa teliti ibunya jadi dalam tas kecil itu pasti tersedia semua barang kebutuhan Oikawa. Selesai menyikat gigi, Oikawa menuju ke salah satu bilik dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia melihat celana jersey yang dia pakai sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap.

Dengan sembarangan, Oikawa menggulung jersey-nya lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. Sekarang dia hanya memakai kaus biru dan celana panjang berbahan denim. Setelah itu dia pun segera kembali ke tempat kedua sahabatnya menunggu.

"Ini. Sudah kuhangatkan di kantin barusan," Matsukawa memberikan sekotak makan siang pada Oikawa setelah pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Hanamaki seperti tadi.

Oikawa menerima kotak itu dan membukanya. Seporsi nasi, lauk dan sayur lengkap tersaji di sana. Walau sedang tak berselera, Oikawa memaksa tangannya bergerak menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulut. Hanya hambar yang terasa di setiap suapan dan baru tiga kali menelan, perut Oikawa sudah terasa mual. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya, tak mau buat pekara dengan memuntahkan apa yang dia makan barusan. Oikawa meletakkan kotak makan itu di bangku yang kosong.

Dia duduk dalam diam. Seberapa inginnya Oikawa melihat Iwaizumi, akal sehatnya masih bekerja dan membuatnya paham kalau ruangan ICU tak bisa dimasuki siapapun kecuali dokter dan petugas medis.

"Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu? Kalau kau tidak selera makan nasi, mungkin roti?" tawar Matsukawa.

Oikawa memandang Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Walau samar, dia bisa melihat jejak airmata di wajah dua sahabatnya itu, "… Kalian di sini saja… sebentar lagi." Dia tak menolak saat Hanamaki merangkulnya dan Matsukawa mengacak rambutnya.

"Kami tidak akan pergi," kata Matsukawa, masih mengacak rambut Oikawa.

Ada kehangatan yang dirasakan Oikawa saat itu, menyadari kalau Hanamaki dan Matsukawa selalu ada di dekatnya, sama seperti Iwaizumi, selalu memberinya kekuatan. Bersandar pada kehangatan itu, Oikawa sedikit demi sedikit mengumpulkan lagi kekuatannya agar bisa melewati semua ini, karena dia tahu dia tidak sendiri.

.

.

"Tooru, kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa datang setelah kondisimu benar-benar sudah pulih."

Oikawa memandang ibunya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama kan, _okaa-san_?"

Dua hari setelah kejadian, akhirnya Oikawa memenuhi panggilan dari pihak kepolisian untuk menjadi saksi atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Iwaizumi. Bersama sang Ibu, Oikawa datang ke kantor polisi dan siap untuk bersaksi.

Menarik napas dalam, Oikawa masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seorang polisi menunggu untuk mencatat kesaksiannya.

Proses itu berlangsung sekitar satu jam dan cukup untuk membuat Oikawa merasa stress karena seiring pertanyaan yang dilotarkan padanya, ingatan tentang kecelakaan itu berputar kembali dalam kepalanya. Setiap detik, setiap frame, sebelum tubuh Iwachan bersimbah merah, sebelum suara tubuh yang terpelanting ke tengah jalan yang terdengar begitu memekakkan.

Polisi yang bertugas sadar akan kondisi Oikawa dan dia pun menyudahi proses kesaksian lalu mengizinkan Oikawa untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Oikawa membungkukkan badannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Sudah selesai?"

Oikawa hanya mengangguk pada ibunya yang menunggu di luar.

"Kau mau pulang atau mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Mmm… aku ke rumah sakit sebentar, malam nanti aku pulang."

"Baiklah. Jangan paksakan dirimu! Hajime nanti pasti marah-marah lagi kalau kau sampai sakit. _Okaa-san_ akan buatkan makan malam kesukaanmu."

Bibir Oikawa membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Kemudian bersama dengan ibunya, Oikawa menunggalkan kantor polisi dan berpisah di gerbang karena rumah sakit berlawanan arah dengan rumah mereka. Oikawa menuju ke halte bus di depan kantor polisi dan melihat jadwal kedatangan. Masih butuh sekitar tiga menit lagi sampai bus menuju rumah sakit datang, Oikawa berdiri di dekat papan jadwal. Tak ada orang sama sekali di sana, jalanan pun tampak sepi.

Oikawa mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Bukan hanya karena proses di kantor polisi barusan, tapi karena berita yang baru saja dia dengar dari dokter semalam.

Waktu itu ayah Iwaizumi tak bisa datang ke rumah sakit karena ada rapat mendadak di kantornya, maka Oikawa lah yang menemani ibu Iwaizumi menemui dokter untuk membahas kondisi Iwaizumi.

Seperti yang sudah pernah dijelaskan oleh dokter di depan ruang operasi, kaki Iwaizumi mengalami cedera yang parah dan setelah dipelajari lebih lanjut, dokter sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Iwaizumi tak akan bisa meneruskan karirnya sebagai seorang atlit. Jangankan untuk melakukan olah raga, untuk berjalan normal saja akan menjadi proses yang amat panjang bagi Iwaizumi.

Dunia Oikawa yang sudah terasa berantakan, kini bagai runtuh seketika. Oikawa ingat benar saat itu ibu Iwaizumi memeluknya begitu erat dan menangis, sementara Oikawa hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan setetes air mata pun tak mampu mengalir, seakan tangis saja tidak cukup untuk menyalurkan emosi yang dia rasakan. Impiannya dan Iwaizumi untuk menjadi atlit voli profesional, kini harus kandas di tengah jalan. Oikawa tak pernah memikirkan bermain di lapangan tanpa Iwaizumi ada di sampingnya, tanpa Iwaizumi yang selalu bisa menerima _toss_ darinya.

Dokter akan menyiapkan proses terapi bagi Iwaizumi setelah pemuda itu sadar nanti. Proses pemulihan kaki kanan Iwaizumi akan memakan banyak waktu. Bulanan, mungkin sampai pada hitungan tahun….

Suara decit ban yang beradu dengan aspal membuat Oikawa keluar dari lamunannya. Refleks dia menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat sebuah motor mengerem mendadak karena ada seekor kucing yang menyebrang jalan.

Dia merasa seakan kembali pada saat kecelakaan yang menimpa Iwaizumi terjadi. Bayangan sosok Iwaizumi yang tergeletak tak bergerak di aspal terpantul di matanya.

Merasa mual, Oikawa membekap mulutnya dan jatuh berlutut. Seluruh tenaga yang mati-matian dia kumpulkan terasa meninggalkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Hingga bus datang, Oikawa masih tak mampu untuk berdiri. Ada seseorang yang baru turun dari bus langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang pria dewasa menembus telinga Oikawa.

Oikawa mencoba menenangkan diri walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil, "Saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," Oikawa menerima bantuan pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah… saya sedang menuju ke sana."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Oikawa menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Sungguh. Saya bisa sendiri."

Pria itu tak memaksa dan menunggu sampai Oikawa naik ke dalam bus.

Oikawa tak lupa membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan pada pria asing tadi sebelum duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia harus mulai mempertimbangkan untuk konsultasi ke psikolog seperti yang dianjurkan oleh dokter yang merawat Iwaizumi. Dokter itu bilang kalau kejadian seperti ini juga akan mempengaruhi kerabat pasien, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau mereka menemui psikolog yang ada di rumah sakit sekedar untuk mengeluarkan beban yang menumpuk dalam diri mereka.

Bus pun melaju membawa para penumpang ke tujuan mereka.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa, lima hari sudah berlalu. Sepanjang itu Oikawa merasakan emosinya naik turun setiap kali ada perubahan kondisi Iwaizumi. Kadang kondisinya stabil, kadang juga menurun drastis hingga membuat tim dokter harus bekerja ekstra agar kondisi Iwaizumi kembali ada di zona aman.

Hidup Oikawa lebih banyak habis di rumah sakit. Sejak pagi hingga malam dia selalu mendampingi ibu Iwaizumi, kadang juga ayahnya. Jika kondisi Iwaizumi sedang memburuk, Oikawa pun bermalam di rumah sakit walau itu artinya dia harus tidur di depan ruang ICU. Selama itu juga Hanamaki dan Matsukawa tidak pernah absen untuk menemani Oikawa. Sepulangnya mereka dari sekolah, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa selalu mampir ke rumah sakit, tak pernah lupa membuatkan salinan pelajaran untuk Oikawa karena sampai hari ini Oikawa masih belum sanggup sekolah. Kapan kemarin Oikawa sempat pergi ke sekolah, tapi karena tak bisa berkonsentasi, dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Hari ini pun Oikawa masih berdiri di depan ruang ICU, memandang sosok Iwaizumi yang berjuang seorang diri dalam ruangan steril itu. Alat-alat kedokteran masih menjadi penunjang kehidupan Iwaizumi, selang dan kabel tampak bagaikan rantai besi yang menjerat tubuhnya di sana.

"Iwa- _chan_ …" Oikawa menyentuh kaca yang terasa beku di kulitnya.

"Ah—Tooru."

Oikawa menoleh dan melihat ibu Iwaizumi mendekat padanya, "Ada apa, _Oba_ - _san_?"

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus beberapa dokumen di kantor administrasi. Kau bisa temani Hajime sebentar lagi?"

Oikawa mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku berencana ada di sini sampai malam kok. _Oba_ - _san_ urus saja yang diperlukan."

Ibu Iwaizumi tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya, kau selalu ada di sini," ia menyentuh pipi Oikawa. "Nanti aku belikan makan siang sekalian. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Uum… apa saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan belikan roti susu kesukaanmu."

Setelah itu Oikawa kembali sendiri. Dia pun berpindah duduk saat seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan tempat Iwaizumi berada. Dia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. Biar bagaimana dia adalah siswa kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Seberapa pun hancurnya dia saat ini, Oikawa tak ingin mengabaikan pendidikannya.

"Oikawa."

Menoleh, Oikawa melihat Hanamaki dan Matsukawa datang masih dengan seragam mereka.

"Kami bawa takoyaki. Kau mau?" Hanamaki mengangkat kantong kertas yang dia bawa.

"Tentu saja."

Hanamaki memberikan kantung itu pada Oikawa, "Itu masih panas."

"Iya aku tahu," Oikawa memangku kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Seporsi takoyaki yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Matsukawa memandang ke arah ruang ICU, "Bagaimana keadaan Iwaizumi sekarang?"

"Sejak tadi kondisinya stabil. Dokter bilang kalau sampai besok tak ada perubahan, Iwa- _chan_ bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa," Oikawa menusuk satu takoyaki dan memakannya sekaligus, "aa… a… panas!"

Hanamaki memukul kepala Oikawa, "Aku kan sudah bilang itu panas, _baka_!"

" _Ittai_ , Makki!"

Matsukawa tersenyum simpul melihat itu. Jujur dia dan Hanamaki senang melihat Oikawa yang mulai bersemangat lagi. Matsukawa tak tega setiap kali melihat Oikawa menangis, seakan dunianya hancur tak bersisa.

"Iwaizumi- _kun_? Iwaizumi- _kun_ , kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan, Oikawa langsung berdiri dan menyerahkan takoyakinya pada Hanamaki. Dia mendekat ke dinding kaca dan memandang perawat itu memanggil-manggil mana Iwaizumi. Lalu perawat itu menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur yang tersambung dengan ruang perawat. Tak begitu lama, seorang perawat lain datang bersama dokter yang menangani Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi- _kun_ , kau bisa mendengarku?" dokter itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan perawat tadi seraya membuka masker oksigen dari Iwaizumi.

Kedua tangan Oikawa menempel di kaca, memandang Iwaizumi yang akhirnya, setelah selama ini, membuka matanya.

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa berdiri di sisi Oikawa.

"Iwa- _chan_ …"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Oikawa saat Iwaizumi menoleh memandangnya, seolah suara lirihnya terdengar sampai ke dalam.

"Iwa- _chan_ … Iwa- _chan_ …"

Merasa lega, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa merangkul Oikawa, membiarkan pipi mereka juga basah karena air mata….

Kemudian dokter memberi isyarat pada Oikawa agar dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tak membuang waktu, Oikawa beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, tentu saja setelah melepas sepatu dan mencuci tangannya dengan cairan khusus yang tersedia di sana.

"Oikawa- _kun_ , coba kau panggil dia! Iwaizumi- _kun_ sedikit tidak reponsif pada suara kami, mungkin dengan suara yang lebih familiar dia akan memberikan respon yang berbeda," ujar sang dokter, "kemana ibunya?"

"Sedang di kantor administrasi."

Dokter itu meminta salah seorang perawat untuk memanggil ibu dari Iwaizumi.

Oikawa berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Iwaizumi dan meraih tangan pemuda itu, menyentuh jemarinya dengan lembut. Iwaizumi bereaksi dan dia menggenggam lemah jemari Oikawa. Bertahan agar tak menangis, Oikawa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Hei… Iwa- _chan_ - _chan_ … kau bisa dengar aku kan? Ini aku… Tooru."

Perlahan Iwaizumi memandang Oikawa, "… Too…ru…" suaranya lirih dan serak.

"Ya. Ini aku," Oikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air mata tak tumpah keluar.

Dokter berdiri di sebelah Oikawa, "Iwaizumi- _kun_ , bisa kau sebutkan nama lengkapmu?"

"… Iwai… zumi… Hajime…" Butuh beberapa detik sampai Iwaizumi bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tampak belum sadar benar, tapi dokter bilang itu reaksi yang wajar karena Iwaizumi masih dalam pengaruh obat bius.

Dokter terus menanyakan hal-hal yang diri Iwaizumi, memastikan bahwa trauma di kepalanya tak membawa dampak negatif di bagian ingatan. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan, dokter tampak puas dan meminta agar perawat di sana menyiapkan kamar rawat biasa.

Oikawa masih menggenggam jemari Iwaizumi saat dokter memeriksa catatan medis. "Makki dan Mattsun ada di sini juga. Itu mereka."

Iwaizumi menoleh perlahan dan melihat dua sahabatnya di balik dinding kaca.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu Iwaizumi datang dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Wanita yang masih tampak cantik dan awet muda itu mengecup sayang kening putranya, "Hajime… syukurlah kau sudah bangun, nak."

"… _Okaa_ - _san_ …"

Memberi ruang pada ibu dan anak itu, Oikawa keluar dan menghampiri dua sobatnya.

"Aku sudah berikan kabar pada pelatih dan yang lain," kata Matsukawa. Dia memandang Oikawa yang langsung duduk dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan baju. Matsukawa dan Hanamaki adalah orang yang sudah tahu tentang kondisi kaki Iwaizumi, jadi mereka juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Oikawa. Semua kesedihan ini… belum berakhir.

.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

Oikawa mengantar Hanamaki dan Matsukawa sampai ke depan ruang rawat setelah Iwaizumi dipindahkan dari ruang ICU.

"Besok kami datang lagi."

"Mmm… kurasa besok aku masuk."

Hanamaki memandang sangsi pada Oikawa, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya… bolos hampir seminggu begini, nilaiku bisa jadi terancam. Iwa- _chan_ bakal menghajarku kalau sampai ada nilai merah di buku raporku."

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa berpandangan sekilas lalu benar-benar berpamitan.

Oikawa kembali ke dalam kamar dan melihat Iwaizumi sedang tidur. Sudah tak ada lagi selang dan kabel yang terhubung dengan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan, hanya selang infus dan selang hidung saja yang tersisa. Oikawa duduk di kursi dan menggenggam jemari Iwaizumi dengan begitu hati-hati, begitu perlaha, seakan tengah menyentuh harta yang tak ternilai harganya. Oikawa menikmati kehangatan yang absen dari sentuhannya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Tooru."

Oikawa menoleh dan melihat ibu Iwaizumi baru saja masuk, "Dokter bilang kalau Hajime sudah bangun, kau harus segera panggil perawat. Aku selesaikan urusan administrasi di bawah sekalian beli makanan. Kau pasti lapar sekali kan?"

Tak berdusta, Oikawa mengangguk, "Roti saja tidak apa kalau bento-nya sudah habis."

"Tidak! Makanmu sama sekali tidak teratur akhir-akhir ini."

Oikawa tersenyum, "Aku janji nanti malam akan makan tiga piring di rumah."

Ibu Iwaizumi ikut tersenyum, "Kau ini selalu saja punya jawaban. Ya sudah, aku tinggal sebentar ya?!"

Oikawa melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali fokus pada Iwaizumi setelah pintu kamar tertutup. Dia memandang Iwaizumi seakan sudah tahunan tak bertemu. Beberapa luka Iwaizumi masih tampak jelas, seperti memar membiru di lengan dan juga luka gores di sisi wajahnya.

Bukan sekali ini saja Iwaizumi melindunginya dari bahaya. Sejak mereka kecil, Iwaizumi sudah seperti _bodyguard_ untuk Oikawa. Saat Oikawa jatuh dari ayunan, Iwaizumi yang menggendongnya sampai ke rumah. Saat seekor anjing liar mengejar mereka, Iwaizumi yang pasang badan agar Oikawa tak terluka. Saat mereka bermain di tepi sungai waktu piknik di akhir musim gugur bersama keluarga mereka, Iwaizumi menarik Oikawa yang terpeleset sampai akhirnya malah Iwaizumi yang tercebur jatuh ke sungai dan berakhir dengan terkapar tiga hari karena demam tinggi.

Begitu masuk sekolah, mereka juga tak terpisahkan. Di TK, guru-guru sampai kerepotan kalau saat bangun tidur Oikawa tak melihat Iwaizumi atau pun sebaliknya. Oikawa akan menangis sekencang yang dia bisa, sedangkan Iwaizumi akan bad mood di sisa hari. Karena itu para guru tak pernah lagi memisahkan dua anak itu.

Di SD cerita serupa berulang. Saat kelas 3 mereka tak sekelas dan alhasil, Iwaizumi selalu makan di kelas Oikawa karena Oikawa tak pernah menyentuh jatah makannya kalau tidak ada Iwaizumi. Guru mereka tak punya pilihan selain mengizinkan, dari pada anak didik mereka sakit. Sejak itu, mereka selalu satu kelas hingga lulus. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke klub voli atas paksaan Iwaizumi yang bosan melihat Oikawa sering menangis hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Setidaknya dengan kegiatan klub, Oikawa bisa menambah lingkup pertemanannya.

Begitu masuk SMP, Oikawa, yang di SD selalu memandang Iwaizumi yang tampak jauh lebih mandiri darinya, memutuskan kalau dia juga akan menjadi dewasa. Oikawa mulai serius di klub voli, dia juga tumbuh dengan pesat, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Iwaizumi, tapi tetap saja selalu Iwaizumi yang menjaganya. Saat dia sedih, saat dia kesal, Iwaizumi selalu ada di sisinya.

Sejak itu pula Oikawa mulai sering merasa aneh setiap kali melihat Iwaizumi bersama teman perempuannya. Ada tekad aneh dalam diri Oikawa untuk menjauhkan 'Iwa- _chan_ '-nya dari para gadis dan entah bagaimana caranya, justru dia sekarang yang berada di dalam radar para siswi. Memasuki usia remaja yang penuh dengan hal-hal baru, Oikawa mulai mempertanyakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia senang saat dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis penggemarnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau menjauh dari Iwaizumi dan masih saja terus mengekorinya sampai menolak beasiswa masuk ke Shiratorizawa demi masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Iwaizumi. Dia juga pernah berkencan beberapa kali tapi pikiran Oikawa tak pernah lepas dari sahabat terbaiknya.

Hingga di akhir tahun pelajaran kelas satu SMA, Oikawa nekad mencium Iwaizumi, murni karena rasa penasaran kenapa dia tak bisa lepas dari Iwaizumi walau saat ini dia juga sudah punya banyak teman baik di kelas mau pun di klub. Oikawa sudah siap saja andai Iwaizumi menghajarnya, namun ternyata Iwaizumi tak menolak bahkan membalas sentuhan Oikawa tanpa canggung.

Mulai dari sana, hubungan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi bergeser dari sahabat sejak kecil menjadi _friend of benefit_. Tapi di luar sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang sering mereka bagi, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi masih tetap duo yang kompak di klub basket. Kombinasi yang selalu bisa diandalkan di lapangan.

Sampai suatu hari Oikawa yang sedang kencan dengan pacarnya, berpapasan dengan Iwaizumi. Memang saat itu Iwaizumi tak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi Oikawa tak luput menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Iwaizumi. Ada luka dan kesedihan di sana yang membuat Oikawa ingat kalau sebenarnya dia juga ada janji untuk menemani Iwaizumi membeli sepatu olah raga. Barulah Oikawa sadar sudah seberapa sering dia membatalkan janji dengan Iwaizumi demi kencan dengan gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya. Namun tak pernah sekali pun Iwaizumi protes pada keegoisan Oikawa yang selalu minta diprioritaskan tapi tak selalu menjadikan Iwaizumi yang utama.

Kalau diingat lagi… selama ini Oikawa selalu ke tempat Iwaizumi hanya kalau dia sedang ada masalah atau baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Setiap kali, walau sambil marah atau menggerutu tidak jelas, toh pada akhirnya Iwaizumi selalu membiarkan Oikawa berlaku sesuka hati.

Maka di awal kelas tiga SMA, Oikawa akhirnya memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup dia bermain-main dan membuat Iwaizumi sedih. Oikawa tak akan bisa melupakan wajah Iwaizumi saat dia mengatakan kalau mulai saat ini hanya ada mereka saja. Hanya Tooru dan Hajime. Tak akan ada lagi gadis lain yang akan mengusik kisah mereka. Seingat Oikawa, baru kali ini dia melihat Iwaizumi yang tertawa dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan. Itulah yang membuat Oikawa yakin bahwa dia tak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Karena mereka sudah membuat sebuah komitmen, mereka pun sepakat untuk jujur pada kedua orang tua mereka. Saat 'rapat keluarga' itu adalah waktu terpanjang yang pernah dirasakan Oikawa seumur hidupnya. Sempat mereka takut akan mendapat penolakan, tepi ternyata kebalikannya. Ayah dan ibu mereka membebaskan pilihan mereka asal mereka bisa bertanggung jawab atas pilihan ini. Para ayah memberikan pandangan hidup bahwa hidup sebagai pasangan homoseksual seperti ini tidak akan mudah. Masih banyak orang yang belum bisa menerima kehadiran mereka sebagai bagain dari masyarakat, masih banyak yang mengucilkan, menganggap mereka bagai duri dalam daging. Dan para ibu meyakinkan, apabila kelak mereka merasa lelah berada di tengah masyarakat yang seperti itu, mereka selalu punya tempat untuk pulang. Bahkan kakak Oikawa mengatakan kalau dia senang-senang saja adiknya gay, setidaknya dia tak harus menyaksikan lagi drama seperti waktu mantan Oikawa datang ke rumah dengan tangis dan amukan karena diputuskan begitu saja lewat telepon.

"Tooru?"

Lamunan Oikawa buyar saat mendengar suara ibunya, "Okaa- _san_. Kenapa di sini?"

"Ah—tadi aku ditelepon katanya Hajime sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU," ibu Oikawa berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur dan dengan lembut mengecup kening Iwaizumi yang masih terbebat perban putih, "bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kata dokter sudah lebih stabil. Tapi masih butuh satu dua hari lagi sebelum dia benar-benar sadar."

Ibu Oikawa berpindah posisi dan kini memeluk putranya dari belakang, "Jadi kau mau pulang apa menginap di sini?"

"Pulang. Aku janji pada Makki dan Mattsun kalau aku akan sekolah besok. Aku juga janji pada _oba_ - _san_ kalau aku akan makan tiga mangkuk nasi di rumah nanti," Oikawa bersandar nyaman pada pelukan hangat yang tak pernah gagal melindunginya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masak istimewa hari ini khusus untukmu."

Mereka berdua menunggu sampai ibu Iwaizumi kembali dari kantor administrasi sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan hati yang jauh lebih lega dan ringan dari pada beberapa hari yang lalu.

Biarlah saat ini mereka menikmati setitik kebahagiaan ini sebelum nanti mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa setelah kejadian ini akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kehidupan mereka kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N :

UOOOOHHHH! Fic pertama di fandom ini! Salam kenal~ mohon bantuannya di sini. Well… fic pertama udah pastilah dipersembahkan pada OTP tercinta. Bagi yang belom tau, kesukaan saya emang nyiksa chara bias, jadi ya… berhubung bias saya Iwa- _chan_ , pasrah aja ya liat dia disiksa di sini XD

Makasih banget buat cucu **Tasya** yang udah rela digangguin berapa hari ini, tengah malem pula, demi info medis. Maaf kalo masih ada salah, silahkan diketawain sepuasnya.

Makasih juga buat **Julie** yang bantu ngerjain plot sampe jadi beta gratisan XDD Moga matanya g jereng baca ini bolak balik lol

Buat yang udah sanggup menghabiskan 5k penuh emosi ini –halah- hatur nuhun dan semoga masih mau nunggu chap 2 dipublish. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu berlalu sejak Iwaizumi dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Kondisinya berangsur membaik dan dokter mengatakan kalau Iwaizumi sudah bisa memulai proses fisioterapi untuk melatih fungsi kakinya lagi. Selama dia dirawat, teman-temannya dari kelas dan juga klub voli sudah datang menjenguknya, bahkan guru pembina kelas dan pelatih juga.

Iwaizumi sendiri sudah diberitahu perihal kondisi kakinya saat ini yang membuatnya tak lagi bisa mengejar impian sebagai pemain voli profesional. Walau nanti dia akan bisa berjalan dengan normal tanpa bantuan tongkat, tapi cidera otot dan juga jaringan lain di kakinya sudah terlalu parah untuk disembuhkan dengan sempurna. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya shock, karena impian untuk menjadi seorang profesional sudah melekat padanya dan kini impian hanya tinggal kenangan, jalan itu sudah tertutup baginya.

Namun fakta itu tak membuat Iwaizumi lantas patah semangat begitu saja. Kecintaannya pada dunia voli tak akan berakhir hanya karena keadaan kakinya. Masih banyak cara baginya untuk tetap bergelut di olah raga yang sangat dia suka ini.

Sekarang Iwaizumi, seperti yang disarankan oleh dokter, akan fokus terlebih dahulu untuk bisa melakukan aktivitas harian tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jadi mulai besok, Iwaizumi akan mulai terapi agar dia bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit yang sudah membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beginning and The End © aicchan**

 **Oikawa x Iwaizumi / Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Iwa- _chan_."

Iwaizumi menoleh dan melihat Oikawa masuk ke kamarnya. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

"Aku bawa _agedashi tofu_ dari kedai langganan," Oikawa meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu mendorong meja untuk makan ke depan Iwaizumi. Dia mengeluarkan mangkuk plastik tebal dan membuka tutupnya, "sudah tidak begitu panas sih. Makanlah!"

Iwaizumi mengambil sendok dengan tangan kanannya yang baru saja terbebas dari jeratan jarum infus, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan di sana tadi."

Iwaizumi pun menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu, "Kau tidak mampir ke klub?"

"Sudah. Tapi diusir," Oikawa duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dan merebahkan kepalanya di dekat Iwaizumi, "Yahaba bilang dia tak mau kepalanya jadi sasaran _serve_ -ku yang meleset."

Iwaizumi melirik Oikawa yang memejamkan matanya. Dibanding dia, mungkin Oikawa yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau impian mereka sudah tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Iwaizumi teringat wajah Oikawa yang pucat pasi dan jelas menahan tangis saat mendampinginya mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter.

Kemarin Iwaizumi bicara panjang lebar dengan Oikawa mengenai masalah ini. Iwaizumi ingin Oikawa tetap mengejar jalan sebagai seorang profesional, meski awalnya menolak, Oikawa akhirnya setuju dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi atlit profesional untuk bagian Iwaizumi juga.

"Tumben Hanamaki dan Matsukawa tidak kemari?" tanya Iwaizumi sedikit heran karena dua sobatnya itu selalu datang mengunjunginya bersama Oikawa.

"Mereka ada bimbingan karir selepas sekolah," Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Ujian sudah dekat… apa kau akan mengerjakannya di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak," Iwaizumi melahap potongan tahu terakhir di mangkuk kecil itu, "Dokter bilang kalau aku bisa melewati tahap pertama fisioterapi ini, aku bisa meneruskannya dengan rawat jalan. Jadi aku bisa segera sekolah setelah ini. Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus mengejar banyak materi."

Iwaizumi meletakkan sendoknya, "Catatan dari Hanamaki lebih berguna dari pada bukumu yang berantakan itu."

"JAHAT! Biar begitu kan catatanku lengkap!" protes Oikawa.

"Lengkap tapi berantakan."

Oikawa cemberut, membuat Iwaizumi tertawa.

"Mukamu jelek kalau begitu."

"Biar!" rajuk Oikawa yang membenamkan wajahnya di kasur Iwaizumi.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan sampai seru sekali seperti itu?"

Iwaizumi menoleh dan melihat ibunya masuk dengan membawa tas ransel.

"Kenapa dengan Tooru?" tanya ibu Iwaizumi setelah melihat Oikawa yang dalam pose merajuk.

"Iwa- _chan_ jahati aku lagi, _Oba_ - _san_ ," adu Oikawa.

"Abaikan saja dia! _Kaa_ - _san_ bawa kausku?"

Sudah terbiasa dengan ulah dua remaja itu, ibu Iwa- _chan_ mengeluarkan sebuah kaus biru dan memberikannya pada putranya, "Ada piyama juga di sini. _Kaa_ - _san_ bawakan beberapa buku pelajaran yang kau minta."

"Terima kasih, _Kaa_ - _san_."

Ibu Iwaizumi memasukkan tas itu ke laci yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidur pasien. Lalu dia membantu putranya untuk berganti pakaian setelah mendorong meja makan menjauh dari kasur, "Dokter belum kemari?"

"Sudah, siang tadi. Besok aku bisa mulai fisioterapi," Iwaizumi merasa lebih nyaman setelah ganti baju, " _Tou -san_ jadi dinas luar?"

"Iya. Dia berangkat malam nanti. Mungkin mampir sebentar ke sini," ibu Iwaizumi melipat baju kotor dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lain yang dia bawa, " _kaa_ - _san_ langsung pulang, ya? Kau tahu sendiri ayahmu itu suka tidak teliti kalau mengepak barang."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri kemari setiap hari. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri."

Ibu Iwaizumi tersenyum, selalu tahu kalau putranya ini kelewat bisa diandalkan, bahkan dalam kondisi sakit seperti ini, "Baiklah. Tapi _kaa_ - _san_ tidak janji juga."

Setelah membereskan barang-barang yang tak terpakai di sana, ibu Iwaizumi pun berpamitan pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang sekalian?" Iwaizumi akhirnya mengusap-usap kepala Oikawa.

"Nanti," Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi, "… Pilihan universitasmu… mau kau ganti?"

Iwaizumi masih mengusap kepala Oikawa, "Tentu saja. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, beasiswa-nya tidak akan berlaku, kan?"

"… Aku tidak mau kalau tidak satu universitas denganmu."

"Oikawa… kau tidak bisa membuang kesempatan bagus seperti ini."

"Aku – tidak - mau!" tegas Oikawa, "masih banyak universitas lain dengan klub voli yang kuat."

Segera saja Iwaizumi menyerah karena dia tahu sekeras apa kepala Oikawa kalau dia sudah membuat keputusan, "Baiklah… kita cari universitas yang lain."

"Um…" lalu Oikawa pun berdiri, "aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidaklah. Kalau sampai makan malamku nanti tidak habis, suster di sini pasti mengomel lagi."

Oikawa tertawa, "Diomeli suster secantik itu sih, aku juga mau," dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Iwaizumi. Mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman yang tak singkat.

Sentuhan itu berakhir saat keduanya mendengar suara benda jatuh. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat empat orang anggota klub Karasuno berdiri mematung. Sawamura Daichi sang kapten, Sugawara Koushi yang merupakan _setter_ senior di Karasuno, lalu kombi manusia aneh –kalau mengikuti julukan yang diberikan oleh Oikawa- Kageyama Tobio dan Hinata Shoyou.

Iwaizumi melihat raut wajah Oikawa langsung berubah kesal.

"Kalian rupanya," ujar Oikawa dengan nada dingin.

Iwaizumi tahu sebenarnya Oikawa tak pernah benar-benar membenci Karasuno, atau lebih tepatnya membenci Kageyama. Oikawa hanya sering merasa inferior mendadak dan hasilnya adalah… sifat pemuda itu jadi lebih menyebalkan dari dia yang biasa.

"D-d-d-d- _Daiou-sama_ dan A-a-a-a-Ace-nya Seijoh—" belum sempat si mungil dari Karasuno menyelesaikan ucapannya, mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Sawamura.

"Ah—maaf kami datang mendadak," ujar Sawamura, bersikap seolah dia tidak melihat apa-apa barusan.

Sugawara mengambil bungkusan yang terjatuh dekat kaki Hinata, sama seperti Sawamura, dia bersikap biasa seakan tidak melihat hal yang aneh. Dia berjalan duluan mendekati Iwaizumi, "Kami tidak tahu harus bawa apa, jadi ini ada _korokke_ … itu pun kalau kau tidak ada pantangan makan."

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih."

Sugawara meletakkan bungkusan kertas itu di meja.

"Aku ke kantin dulu," Oikawa menyambar dompetnya dari dalam tas lalu langsung keluar dari ruang rawat.

Iwaizumi menghela napas, "Tak usah pedulikan dia. Oikawa hanya masih setengah kesal karena kalah dari kalian."

Sawamura tertawa hambar, "Yang seperti itu kau bilang setengah… apa jadinya kalau dia benar-benar kesal?"

"Paling dia akan menendang kalian keluar dari rumah sakit," Iwaizumi membenahi selimutnya, "ah… kalau kuingat, aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu, pada kalian. Oikawa bilang kalian yang banyak membantu sejak kecelakaan kemarin itu," Iwaizumi membungkukkan badannya, "terima kasih. Aku berhutang pada kalian."

"A—ah… bukan masalah besar. Semua pasti melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Sawamura. Lalu pemuda itu memandang ke arah kaki Iwaizumi, "bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"

Iwaizumi memandang empat orang di sana, "Sudah lebih baik. Sekitar sepuluh hari lagi aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," dia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kageyama.

"Cedera patah tulang seperti ini butuh proses sebelum aku bisa berjalan normal lagi."

Mereka mengobrol sebentar dan hanya sekedar basa-basi saja sebelum empat anggota tim voli Karasuno itu mengundurkan diri setelah mengucapkan, "Semoga lekas sembuh," pada Iwaizumi.

Begitu suara langkah para gagak tak terdengar lagi, barulah Oikawa muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kau ini… tidak sopan sekali pada tamu."

"Biar saja," Oikawa kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, "aku beli es krim. Kau mau? Aku sudah terlanjur beli dua."

Iwaizumi memukul kepala Oikawa, "aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau nyamil lagi."

" _Ittaaaaii_ , Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa mengusap kepalanya. Dia mengambil sewadah es krim dari dalam plastik lalu memberikan satu pada Iwaizumi.

Menghela napas panjang, Iwaizumi akhirnya menerima wadah kecil itu. Sambil membuka wadah itu, Iwaizumi memandang jam di dinding, "sebentar lagi waktu jenguk berakhir. Pulanglah setelah es krimmu habis."

Wajah Oikawa berubah cemberut lagi, "Kau ini tidak suka ya, kalau aku menemanimu?"

"Bukan begitu. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau mau digeret keluar sama satpam?"

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tidak protes lagi.

Kemudian Oikawa pun bersiap untuk pulang begitu es krim mereka habis. Dia menyiapkan beberapa buku pelajaran di meja sesuai permintaan Iwaizumi sebagai bahan bacaan nanti malam. Ada begitu banyak materi yang harus dia pelajari sebelum kembali ke sekolah. Untunglah nilai Iwaizumi di sekolah tidak begitu parah, jadi rasanya dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Besok aku datang lagi, sekalian beli ponselmu yang baru," Oikawa mengambil tasnya, "kau yakin tidak mau ganti model?"

"Tidaklah. Seperti yang lama saja," ujar Iwaizumi. Ponselnya rusak saat kecelakaan terjadi, makanya dia minta tolong Oikawa untuk mengurus perpindahan nomor dari ponsel lama ke yang baru.

Sekali lagi Oikawa mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Iwaizumi, "Sampai besok," dan dia pun keluar dari kamar, tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Iwaizumi bersandar nyaman di tempat tidurnya yang sedikit didudukkan. Dia memandang langit di luar yang sudah berubah gelap. Dalam keheningan itu, Iwaizumi teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Tentang kakinya, tentang cedera yang dia derita yang akan membuat fungsi kakinya tak akan pernah sama lagi, tentang mimpinya yang harus berakhir di tengah jalan.

Tangan Iwaizumi mengepal rapat meremas selimutnya. Seberapun dia mencoba untuk tenang, tetap saja rasa frustasi itu ada. Menjadi pemain voli profesional adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tak akan pernah bisa menggapai impiannya itu. Kepalan tangannya bergetar seiring tetes air mata yang tak mampu dia tahan mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

Tanpa suara dia menangis sendiri, membiarkan sisa emosi yang terpendam dalam dirinya keluar bersama air mata. Seluruh kesedihannya, seluruh kemarahannya… akan dia tuntaskan. Seperti yang dia tekadkan… ini tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya. Ini tidak boleh memadamkan semangatnya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah.

Jadi tangis ini adalah yang terakhir sampai dia bisa menapak kembali dengan kedua kakinya. Sampai dia bisa menemukan jalan baru yang akan menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Tangis ini bukanlah akhir, melainkan sebuah awal yang baru. Iwaizumi akan menutup album lamanya dan membuka lembaran baru yang akan dia isi dengan kenangan seindah kehidupannya yang lalu.

Pasti.

.

#

.

Sudah lima hari Iwaizumi menjadi pengunjung tetap pusat fisioterapi di rumah sakit ini. Dengan dibimbing oleh seorang dokter, Iwaizumi perlahan mulai berlatih untuk menggunakan tubuhnya tanpa bantuan dari kaki kanannya. Tak begitu susah, tapi dia juga harus melatih tangan yang akan bekerja ekstra sebagai pembantu kaki kirinya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Lagipula dia terus ada di tempat tidur, membuat badannya terasa kaku dan sakit kalau digerakkan terlalu lama.

Awal mulanya Iwaizumi tak menyangka kalau terapi seperti ini cukup untuk membuatnya kelelahan. Di hari pertama dia bahkan hanya mampu bertahan sekitar satu jam, padahal itu hanya latihan dasar seperti duduk dan berdiri, tapi Iwaizumi bahkan merasa sama lelahnya seperti kalau dia bermain di satu set voli. Namun dengan dukungan dari ibunya juga Oikawa yang tak pernah absen menemaninya terapi, Iwaizumi semakin bersemangat untuk memulihkan diri.

Hasilnya, sekarang Iwaizumi sudah cukup lihai untuk menggunakan kruk, walau satu dua kali masih terpeleset. Dia juga sudah bisa naik turun tempat tidur tanpa menyakiti kakinya sendiri, pergi ke kamar mandi, dan melakukan kegiatan ringan lainnya. Kemajuan kondisi Iwaizumi membuat dokter yang menanganinya merasa senang. Dokter itu bilang dalam dua hari Iwaizumi bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Terlebih sekarang jahitan dari operasi di kaki Iwaizumi sudah di lepas, itu akan memudahkan proses selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengalami efek apapun dari terapi ini, lusa kau sudah boleh pulang dan melakukan rawat jalan saja. Untuk sekolah… ada baiknya kau istirahat dulu di rumah sekitar empat atau lima hari sampai tubuhmu benar-benar terbiasa bergerak. Dan jangan dipaksa jalan terlalu jauh meski dengan bantuan kruk!"

"Dokter tenang saja. Aku akan mengawal Iwa- _chan_ 24/7!" seru Oikawa penuh semangat.

Dokter itu tersenyum, selama merawat Iwaizumi, dia sudah cukup tahu sedekat apa hubungan Oikawa dengan pasiennya, "Aku bisa tenang kalau begitu, Oikawa- _kun_."

"Kurasa jiwaku justru terancam kalau kau yang menjagaku," gerutu Iwaizumi.

"Eeeh?! Kenapa? Iwa- _chan_ kejam!"

Mengabaikan Oikawa yang merajuk, Iwaizumi memandang dokternya, "Apa aku masih harus rutin minum obat?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi hanya obat untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Juga antibiotik. Nanti aku berikan resepnya. Sekarang istirahatlah, kalau sampai ada apa-apa, aku terpaksa mengundur kepulanganmu!" dokter itu pun mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Kalah oleh ancaman sang dokter, Iwaizumi yang sedari tadi duduk di tempat tidur, kini merebahkan dirinya, membuat Oikawa tertawa, "Apa?"

Oikawa merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Iwaizumi, "Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa pulang. Aku sudah bosan dengan bau rumah sakit."

"Aku yang lebih bosan," Iwaizumi menikmati aroma shampoo dari rambut Oikawa, "kau sudah periksa jadwal ujian masuk universitas?"

"Sudah. Masih ada waktu sebulan lagi untuk persiapan. Kau yakin mau memilih universitas itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Oikawa duduk tegak lagi, "Bukan begitu. Tapi tempatnya di Tokyo, loh. Kau yakin badanmu itu sanggup diajak ikut ujian ke sana?"

"Kau meremehkanku."

"Bukan begitu!" Oikawa tampak kesal, "Tokyo itu kan jauh!"

"Hanya dua jam dengan shinkansen dan satu jam dari stasiun menuju ke kampus tempat ujian," Iwaizumi memang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah sakit untuk mencari informasi tentang universitas yang akan menjadi tujuannya, "lagipula universitas itu memang mengkhususkan pada bidang olah raga, baik _training_ maupun kedokterannya. Aku yakin tim voli mereka juga bukan sekedar aktivitas klub belaka."

Oikawa melirik tumpukan buku pelajaran di meja. Dia tahu Iwaizumi berusaha mati-matian untuk mengejar semua materi pelajaran, bahkan kemarin di rumah sakit ini dia mengerjakan tes sekolah yang diawasi langsung oleh guru _homeroom_ -nya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minta bantuan pada _sensei_ untuk mencari info lengkap tentang universitas itu. Kau fokus saja dengan terapimu."

Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk menempuh jalur sebagai seorang pelatih. Meski dokter bilang kemungkinan besar kaki Iwaizumi masih bisa dipakai untuk berolah raga setelah sembuh nanti, tapi dokter juga bilang kalau kerusakan di tulang dan jaringan di sekitarnya sudah terlalu parah hingga meski Iwaizumi bisa kembali ke lapangan, dia tak akan bisa bermain untuk waktu yang lama. Karena itu Iwaizumi memilih menjadi pelatih karena dia masih bisa menekuni dunia voli yang sangat dia cintai.

Keputusannya ini didukung oleh ayah ibunya yang sudah pasti senang melihat semangat kembali menyala dalam mata putra mereka. Keluarga Oikawa pun sama, bahkan Takeru, keponakan Oikawa, sudah memesan kalau Iwaizumi berhasil menjadi pelatih, dia harus jadi pelatih di sekolahnya nanti.

Dengan dukungan seperti itu, Iwaizumi siap membangun lagi impiannya mulai dari nol.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh dokter, Iwaizumi akhirnya diizinkan untuk pulang karena kemajuan pesat yang membuat tim perawatnya merasa kagum. Bersama ibunya, Iwaizumi pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan jaksa taksi.

"Kamarmu sementara dipindahkan ke bawah. Semua barang sudah dipindahkan, jadi kau tenang saja. Lalu masalah sekolahmu, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa dengan kursi roda?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Iwaizumi bersandar, " _kaa_ - _san_ tenang saja. Pihak sekolah juga sudah diberitahu, kan? Lagipula di dalam gedung nanti aku akan pakai kruk."

"Padahal _tou_ - _san_ bisa pinjam mobil dari kantornya."

"Tidak perlu. Pakai mobil itu biayanya banyak. Lagipula jarak ke sekolah kan tidak jauh, tidak perlu naik kereta atau bus. Di tengah jalan nanti juga akan bertemu dengan Matsukawa dan Hanamaki. _Kaa_ - _san_ tenang saja!"

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Hajime. Tapi tetap saja rasanya gelisah. Kau itu kadang kan susah sekali diatur."

"Tidak lebih susah dari Tooru, kan?" Iwaizumi pun tertawa bersama ibunya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Iwaizumi disambut oleh ayahnya dan semua anggota keluarga Oikawa yang memang rumahnya hanya berjarak satu blok dari rumah Iwaizumi.

"Senang melihatmu di sini," ibu Oikawa memeluk Iwaizumi dan mencium kedua pipi pemuda pilihan putranya.

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Iwaizumi membiarkan Oikawa membantunya berjalan meski dia sudah memakai kruk. Ayahnya dan yang lain mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi taksi yang berisi tas dan juga kursi roda dari rumah sakit.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau akan pakai kursi roda ke sekolah? Tidak masalah. Aku akan mendorongnya untukmu," ujar Oikawa saat mereka sampai ke ruang keluarga.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengendalikannya sendiri."

"Eeeeh! Kau selalu begitu, Iwa- _chan_! Aku kan cuma mau membantumu!" protes Oikawa yang ikut duduk di sofa setelah menggeret sofa bulat kecil sebagai penyangga kaki Iwaizumi.

"Hajime, kau mau makan?" ibu Oikawa muncul di pintu.

"Boleh. Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit."

"Makanan segera siap untukmu," ibu Oikawa pun menutup pintu lagi.

Iwaizumi mengambil bantal duduk dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Biasanya kalau malam masih sering terasa sakit."

Oikawa memandang kaki kanan Iwaizumi, "Berapa kali seminggu kau harus terapi?"

"Seminggu sekali."

Oikawa bersandar di pundak Iwaizumi, "Aku akan menemanimu setiap kali kau terapi."

"Aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa."

"Tentu saja," Oikawa menyambar remote televisi dan menyalakannya, "anak-anak di klub sudah heboh saja waktu tahu kau akan segera kembali ke sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini kepopuleramu mengalahkan Oikawa- _san_ ini, aku jadi sedih."

"Bagaimana dengan tim? Siapa yang akan menjadi kapten setelah ini?"

"Hmm…" Oikawa memindah-mindah saluran televisi, "kupikir mungkin Yahaba. Makki dan Mattsun juga setuju. Lagipula dia bisa mengendalikan _Kyouken_ - _chan_ , tak sebaikmu sih, tapi setidaknya cukuplah."

"Yahaba… aku juga setuju kalau dia yang bertanggung jawab di Tim. Dia lebih bisa diandalkan darimu."

"Aaaahh! Kau mulai lagi, Iwa- _chan_!"

Mengabaikan kehebohan Oikawa, Iwaizumi bersandar nyaman di sofa yang familiar menerima tubuhnya. Sudah begini, baru terasa betapa dia merindukan rumah tempatnya tumbuh besar ini.

.

.

Lima hari berada di rumah, Iwaizumi akhirnya mengantongi izin dari dokter untuk mulai bersekolah. Itu membuat Iwaizumi sangat bersemangat, jadi hari ini dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya. Karena dia tak lagi bisa ikut kegiatan klub, Iwaizumi hanya menyiapkan tas sekolah standart yang berisi buku-buku pelajarannya saja, tak perlu bawa baju dan sepatu olahraga.

"Hajime, jangan lupa bawa obatmu."

"Sudah ada di tas," sahut Iwaizumi dari dalam kamarnya. Dia membawa tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Di dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan, Iwaizumi melihat ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan juga bekal. Baru saja dia mau masuk ke dapur, pintu depan terbuka dan suara Oikawa terdengar nyaring.

"Yahoo, Iwa- _chan_! Pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput."

Ibu Iwaizumi seketika tertawa.

"Apanya yang pangeran, _boge_?!"

Oikawa melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri Iwaizumi, "Kau ini senang sedikit kenapa sih? Oikawa- _san_ ini sudah datang pagi-pagi demi mengawalmu ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak minta," Iwaizumi menuju ke kursinya dan langsung duduk.

"Tuh, _oba_ - _san_! Iwa- _chan_ selalu saja jahat padaku," Oikawa merapat pada ibu Iwaizumi yang sedang menyiapkan bekal, "aku kan anak manis."

Ibu Iwaizumi masih tertawa, sudah mahfum pada kelakuan dua anak lelaki itu, "Kau sudah sarapan, Tooru?"

"Sudah!" Oikawa duduk di kursi sebelah Iwaizumi, "tapi kalau ditawarkan lagi sih aku tidak menolak."

Maka ibu Iwaizumi pun menyiapkan satu porsi sarapan lagi yang terdiri dari nasi, katsu dan sup miso. Menu kesukaan putranya. Setelah ayah Iwaizumi turun, mereka menikmati sarapan bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas hari ini.

" _Ittekimasu_!" Oikawa berseru semangat sambil mendorong kursi roda Iwaizumi.

" _Itterasshai_!" ibu Iwaizumi mengantar sampai ke depan pintu.

Iwaizumi membiarkan Oikawa bersiul-siul entah lagu apa. Dia sendiri mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan di chat grup yang berisi anggota tim voli, memberi kabar kalau selepas sekolah nanti dia akan mampir ke klub.

Segera saja suara notif balasan terdengar silih berganti.

"Wah wah… _senpai_ kesayangan kembali sekolah, semua langsung heboh. Kemarin saja _Kyouken_ - _chan_ sampai bicara padaku. Bi-ca-ra langsung padaku cuma untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Aku terharu ada yang begitu mencintai Iwa- _chan_."

"Diam kau!"

Oikawa terkekeh, "Lagian si _Kyouken_ - _chan_ itu patuh sekali padamu, padahal kaptennya kan aku. Harusnya dia lebih patuh padaku donk!"

"Malas juga kalau mendengarkan ocehanmu setiap waktu, _Kuzugawa_!"

"Iwa- _chan_!"

Perjalanan ke sekolah tak mengalami hambatan berarti hanya kadang terasa risih jika ada orang yang memandangi. Mereka bertemu dengan Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang sudah menunggu di tempat yang mereka sepakati kemarin.

"Oh, kupikir kau bakal pakai kruk sampai ke sekolah," Hanamaki menyambar tas Iwaizumi yang memang dibawakan oleh Oikawa.

"Kau suruh aku berangkat jam 5 pagi?" Iwaizumi meninju pelan pinggang Hanamaki yang tertawa.

"Lalu di dalam sekolah kau pakai kruk?" tanya Matsukawa.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan kelas. Dokter masih melarangku berjalan jauh."

"Bagaimana saat berganti kelas?"

Iwaizumi memandang Matsukawa, "Tidak masalah. Kelas persiapan ujianku hanya tiga dan bersamaan dengan Oikawa, dia yang akan menemaniku. Ya—kalian doakan saja semoga aku masih hidup untuk ikut ujian masuk universitas."

"IWA- _CHAN_!"

Hanamaki jadi ingat perubahan jurusan yang diambil dua sahabatnya itu, "Kalian serius kuliah di Tokyo?"

Iwaizumi mengangguk, "Ya. Universitas itu terkenal dengan program khususnya untuk jurusan pelatih olah raga. Fasilitasnya lengkap dan klub voli mereka cukup terkenal."

"Kalau aku memilih jurusan _Physical Education_."

"Tidak ada yang tanya," sahut Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

"KALIAN JAHAT!"

Ini adalah pagi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Iwaizumi.

.

Iwaizumi sampai di kelasnya dengan dikawal oleh Oikawa, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang membantunya dari _genkan_ hingga naik tangga. Mereka baru pergi setelah Iwaizumi duduk di bangkunya yang dekat dengan jendela. Awalnya Oikawa ingin tetap di kelas Iwaizumi, tapi dia punya tugas piket hari ini, jadi dia pun ikut pergi bersama Hanamaki dan Matsukawa.

Setelah itu Iwaizumi menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh kelas yang berebut menanyakan kabarnya. Untunglah kelas Iwaizumi termasuk kelas yang kompak, jadi teman-temannya pun tak tampak keberatan membantu Iwaizumi bahkan menggantikannya piket kalau sudah waktunya.

Dengan dukungan seperti itu, tak ada alasan bagi Iwaizumi untuk merasa tak nyaman. Dia bisa fokus untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang pastinya akan membuat dia pusing setengah mati karena belajar sendiri di rumah pasti berbeda dengan belajar langsung di bawah bimbingan seorang guru.

.

"I~wa- _chan_."

Iwaizumi memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas, membiarkan Oikawa masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan jersey seragam klub voli.

"Sudah selesai semua? Kau mau ke klub sekarang?" Oikawa mengambil tas sekolah Iwaizumi.

"Kau akan di sana sampai latihan selesai?"

"Tidak kok. Mungkin cuma satu atau dua set saja, setelah itu pulang. Kau kan perlu banyak istirahat," Oikawa membantu Iwaizumi berdiri setelah pemuda itu memakai kruk dengan penahan di bagian lengan.

Keduanya meninggalkan kelas dan tenyata Hanamaki sudah menunggu di depan bersama Matsukawa yang juga sudah berganti pakaian. Para senior itu pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk menuju ke gym di bagian belakang. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, Iwaizumi pun memilih memakai kursi roda karena kakinya juga terasa nyeri sejak jam pelajaran terakhir tadi.

"Ada yang masih punya air?" tanya Iwaizumi sambil merogoh saku seragamnya untuk mengambil obat penghilang nyeri.

Matsukawa megeluarkan wadah minum dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Iwaizumi.

" _Sankyu_ ," Iwaizumi segera meminum obatnya.

"Kau harus meminum obat itu setiap waktu?" Matsukawa menerima wadah minumnya dari Iwaizumi.

"Tidak. Ini hanya aku minum kalau kakiku terasa sakit."

Mereka sampai di depan gedung olah raga dan di dalam sudah terdengar suara pantulan bola dan juga seruan-seruan para anggotanya.

"Ayo!"

Iwaizumi memakai kruknya dan berdiri perlahan.

"Kau bisa?"

Iwaizumi menerima uluran tangan Oikawa dan perlahan menaiki tiga tangga menuju ke pintu gym. Matsukawa membuka pintu gedung olah raga itu dan seketika latihan pun terhenti, detik berikutnya semua riuh dan langsung berkerumun di depan pintu.

"Iwaizumi- _senpai_!"

Iwaizumi- _san_!"

Para anggota tim inti maju terlebih dahulu.

"Iwaizumi- _san_ , syukurlah kau sudah baikan. Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Yahaba.

"Ah—untuk sementara aku tidak bisa bermain voli dan fokus pada pemulihan dulu," jawab Iwaizumi. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat sosok Kyoutani Kentarou, atau yang diberi nama sayang ' _Kyouken_ - _chan_ ' oleh Oikawa, ada di belakang kerumunan. Iwaizumi tahu kalau Kyoutani bukanlah anak yang nakal, dia hanya canggung berhadapan dengan orang lain yang berakibat Kyoutani jadi membalas semua interaksi dengan nada keras yang sering membuatnya ada dalam masalah.

Melihat wajah-wajah lega di sana, Oikawa, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa hanya diam, mereka sudah tahu keinginan Iwaizumi untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada anggota klub yang lain. Tak lama, pelatih Irihata dan pelatih Mizoguchi pun datang dan latihan kembali berjalan. Sementara tiga sobatnya bergabung di lapangan, Iwaizumi mengikuti isyarat dari pelatih Irihata untuk menuju ke sudut ruangan, abai dari perhatian yang lain.

"Aku sudah dengar dari guru _homeroom_ -mu, Iwaizumi," ujar pelatih Irihata, "Universitas yang kau pilih adalah tempat yang tepat jika kau ingin menjadi seorang pelatih olah raga, "aku akan menuliskan surat rekomendasi untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Pelatih Mizoguchi memandang kaki kanan Iwaizumi, raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan rasa tak rela bahwa seorang pemain seperti Iwaizumi harus kehilangan kesempatan menjadi seorang profesional. Tiga tahun melatih pemuda ini, Mizoguchi tahu benar kualitas Iwaizumi sebagai seorang Ace andalan tim, "Kau pasti bisa menjadi pelatih yang andal, Iwaizumi," ia menepuk dan sedikit meremas pundak Iwaizumi.

Kemudian mereka bertiga mengawasi latihan dari sisi lapangan dengan duduk di kursi kayu di sana. Dua pelatih Aoba Johsai memberi beberapa petunjuk tentang apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pelatih. Tidak hanya sekedar mengasah bakat seseorang, tapi seorang pelatih juga harus bisa membuat seorang pemain mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Iwaizumi mendengarkan dengan seksama, setengah mati mencoba untuk mengabaikan geliat frustasi yang mulai menjalari hatinya. Mendengar suara pantulan bola, decit sepatu di lapangan, sosok-sosok yang bebas melompat, memukul bola tepat sasaran. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal rapat hingga terasa sakit.

Dia ingin bermain.

Dia ingin berlari.

Dia ingin melompat.

Dia ingin menerima _toss_ dari Oikawa.

Dia ingin bebas bergerak.

Dia ingin berada di lapangan bersama timnya.

Tak mungkin membiarkan emosinya jadi tak terkendali, Iwaizumi menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh lemah, dia tidak boleh kalah. Rasa frustasi ini akan dia jadikan cambuk agar dia bisa segera pulih, agar dia bisa kembali berjalan dengan kedua kakinya.

.

.

Baru empat hari berselang sejak dia masuk sekolah lagi, sekarang Iwaizumi kembali terkapar di tempat tidurnya karena semalam mendadak saja kakinya terasa benar-benar sakit. Entah karena pengaruh sakit itu atau karena memang badannya belum beres, Iwaizumi juga sampai demam tinggi yang membuatnya harus pasrah berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia juga memuntahkan makan malamnya yang membuat serumah menjadi panik.

"Hajime."

Iwaizumi membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan melihat ibunya duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus makan, nak."

Iwaizumi menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak berselera makan. Kakinya sakit, badannya terasa tak nyaman, kepalanya pusing, perutnya pun mual.

"Hajime… kau tidak akan sembuh kalau tidak makan dan meminum obatmu. Makanlah sedikit, ya?"

Walau tak tega mendengar pinta ibunya, Iwaizumi masih tetap menggeleng.

"Kau mau menunggu Tooru saja? Sebentar lagi dia pasti kemari."

Merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, Iwaizumi merasa sedikit enakan, "… Jam berapa ini?"

"Empat sore. Kau sudah tidur dari pagi tadi dan tak makan sama sekali."

Iwaizumi memejamkan matanya lagi, "Aku… tunggu Tooru saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti _kaa_ - _san_ panaskan bubur untukmu. Atau kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak… bubur saja. Perutku masih terasa tidak enak."

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, diikuti suara Oikawa. Tak lama pemuda itu muncul di pintu kamar Iwaizumi, "Iwa- _chan_ …"

Iwaizumi sekali lagi membuka matanya dan melihat Oikawa mendekat.

"Nah, perawat pribadimu sudah datang. _Kaa_ - _san_ ambilkan bubur untukmu. Kau mau makan juga, Tooru?"

"Tidak usah, _Oba_ - _san_. Nanti aku makan di rumah saja. Tapi kalau ada camilan, aku mau kok," kata Oikawa sambil membuka blazer seragam dan meletakkannya di tatami bersama dengan tas sekolahnya.

Ibu Iwaizumi pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Oikawa duduk di tempat ibu Iwaizumi tadi, "Kakimu masih sakit?"

"… Sedikit."

"Tidak ke dokter saja?"

Iwaizumi menggeleng pelan, "Tadi _kaa_ - _san_ sudah telepon dokter, katanya hanya efek kelelahan saja. Kalau besok tidak mereda, baru aku ke rumah sakit untuk periksa."

Oikawa menyentuh wajah Iwaizumi, merasakan suhu panas yang tak biasa, "Kau muntah-muntah lagi?"

"… Tidak. Aku belum makan sejak pagi."

Oikawa membenahi selimut Iwaizumi, "AC dinyalakan terus sejak tadi?"

"Ya… lebih nyaman begini. Waktu dimatikan tadi jadi panas sekali, jadi lebih sakit."

"Aku tambahkan bantalnya, ya?! Masa kau mau makan sambil tiduran?"

Iwaizumi hanya mengangguk.

Oikawa beranjak mengambil bantal tambahan dari dalam _oshiire_ , "Ah—jadwal ujian sudah keluar. _Sensei_ bilang nomor peserta kita akan sampai besok, jadi bulan depan kita tinggal berangkat ke Tokyo dan mengikuti ujian di sana," dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan membantu Iwaizumi duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, " _Sensei_ juga bilang akan mencarikan contoh soal ujian masuk di sana."

"Tidak bertumpuk dengan jadwal ujian sekolah, kan?" Iwaizumi berpegangan pada lengan Oikawa yang menopangnya duduk karena kepalanya masih pusing.

"Tidak kok. Sudah aku cek tadi dengan Hanamaki. Ah… dia dan Mattsun akan ujian tiga hari sebelum kita. Makki harus menginap dua hari soalnya ada ujian praktek juga."

Seiring bergantinya hari, semakin dekatlah mereka pada perpisahan. Setelah kelulusan, Hanamaki akan kuliah di Osaka, sementara Matsukawa di Sendai. Teman-teman sekelas Iwaizumi juga tak ada yang kuliah di Tokyo, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa dari kelas Oikawa yang mengincar Universitas Tokyo dan Keio.

Lalu ibu Iwaizumi datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan juga sepiring kue, "Aku dengar jadwal ujian sudah keluar. Kapan?"

"Akhir bulan depan, _oba_ - _san_ ," jawab Oikawa.

"Baiklah. Nanti urusan tiket dan akomodasi di sana serahkan saja pada kami," ibu Iwaizumi meletakkan baki yang dia bawa di meja belajar putranya.

"Padahal sebenarnya tidak perlu menginap. Ujiannya kan hanya sebentar," kata Iwaizumi yang mulai bisa duduk sendiri.

"Sebentar, tapi perjalanan ke sana kan butuh tiga jam, kalau dipaksa tiga jam lagi kembali ke Miyagi, kasihan kakimu!"

Oikawa terkekeh. Dia yang paling tahu benar kalau Iwaizumi itu sama sekali tak bisa melawan ibunya, "Aku sudah _browsing_ tempat di sana. Ada yang menyewakan kamar murah untuk semalam, fasilitasnya juga lumayan."

"Beritahu aku detailnya nanti. Sekarang, paksa anak ini menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya!"

Oikawa menghormat, "Siap!"

Ibu Iwaizumi kembali meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Yak! Aku sudah dapat misi. Jadi sekarang kau makan, lalu minum obat, lalu tidur!" Oikawa mengambil mangkuk bubur, "mau aku suapi?" dia sudah siap saja mendapat penolakan dari Iwaizumi, tapi jawaban yang dia dapat sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Boleh saja, asal tidak kau tumpahkan bubur itu ke selimutku!"

Sedikit takjub, Oikawa akhirnya menyuapi Iwaizumi pelan-pelan. Selama ini Iwaizumi jarang seali sakit, jadi biasanya justru Iwaizumi yang selalu merawat Oikawa dan memanjakannya. Entah kenapa, mendapat kesempatan untuk merawat Iwaizumi membuatnya merasa senang.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti itu? Menyebalkan!"

Tak menjawab, Oikawa menikmati waktu ini sebaik mungkin.

Iwaizumi sendiri malas meladeni Oikawa dan makan dalam diam. Tapi karena perutnya masih rewel, akhirnya dia hanya sanggup makan empat sendok. Kemudian setelah minum obat, dia kembali rebahan.

"Kau mau langsung tidur? Kalau iya, aku pulang saja."

Tapi Iwaizumi menggenggam tangan Oikawa, menahannya pergi, "Di sini saja… sampai aku tidur."

Jelas tak mungkin menolak, Oikawa tetap duduk, "Minggu depan ada acara pelepasan anak kelas tiga di klub, jadi sebaiknya kau jaga kesehatanmu supaya bisa datang."

"Iya, bawel."

Oikawa cemberut, "Tuh kan! Aku ini cuma mengkhawatirkanmu!" protesnya, tapi dia langsung diam saat genggaman tangan Iwaizumi semakin erat, "perlu aku menginap di sini?"

"… Ya. Temani aku."

"Oke. Aku pulang sebentar, ambil buku untuk besok. Setelah makan malam, aku ke sini lagi," ucapan Oikawa tak disahuti, membuat pemuda itu sadar kalau Iwaizumi sudah pulas. Oikawa memandang wajah tidur Iwaizumi yang sangat dia suka. Dia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Iwaizumi sekilas, " _Oyasumi_ , Hajime…."

.

.

Kehidupan Iwaizumi tak pernah sesibuk ini sebelumnya. Kegiatan sekolah, persiapan ujian masuk universitas, terapi, acara perpisahan dengan anggota klub voli, bimbingan dengan guru pembina kelas, rasanya waktu berlalu seperti tersapu angin badai. Sampai keberangkatan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti ujian masuk saja seperti ada dalam mimpi.

Dengan kegiatan yang begitu padat, satu dua kali Iwaizumi harus menyerah kalah pada tubuhnya yang kadang protes keras dan menuntut istirahat total. Tapi untunglah semua terjadi saat titik-titik krusial sudah terlewati. Sekarang ujian masuk sudah selesai, ujian sekolah pun tidak memberi tambahan beban, Iwaizumi dan sisa anak kelas tiga lainnya tinggal menanti pengumuman apakah mereka diterima di universitas pilihan mereka.

"Aaah! Jadi menganggur!" Oikawa meregangkan badannya. Iwaizumi duduk di tempat tidurnya, "mau bagaimana lagi, misi kita sebagai siswa kelas tiga sudah mau berakhir. Pergi ke sekolah pun hanya sekedar jadi tempat berkumpul dengan teman saja."

"Pengumumannya dua hari lagi. Semoga kita berdua diterima."

Iwaizumi membiarkan Oikawa duduk di sebelahnya, "Ya… antara tidak sabar tapi juga belum siap untuk kuliah."

Oikawa memeluk pinggang Iwaizumi, "Bagaimana dengan urusan terapimu kalau nanti kita pindah ke Tokyo?"

"Akan ada surat pengantar dari rumah sakit ke rumah sakit rujukan di sana. Tidak ada masalah."

"Hmmm…" Oikawa mengusapkan wajahnya di lengan Iwaizumi, "bagaimana kalau jadwal terapimu bentrok dengan jadwal kuliahku nanti?"

Iwaizumi mengusap kepala Oikawa, "Aku ambil jadwal di hari sabtu. Tidak ada kuliah, tidak ada kegiatan klub."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Oikawa menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Iwaizumi paham apa keinginan Oikawa. Dia memejamkan mata saat wajah Oikawa mendekat dan mereka pun berciuman. Iwaizumi membiarkan Oikawa merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memperdalam sentuhan di antara mereka.

Dengan kondisi Iwaizumi yang seperti ini, sudah barang tentu kalau mereka tak bisa berbagi keintiman yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan ciuman. Namun hubungan mereka jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar kebutuhan fisik belaka, selama mereka bersama… dunia ini sempurna…

.

#

.

Langit tampak begitu cerah di hari kelulusan siswa kelas tiga Aoba Johsai. Sekolah itu dipenuhi suka dan cita dari siswa, guru dan orang tua. Ada tawa, ada tangis, semua berbaur dalam keharuan yang begitu hangat.

" _Senpai_! Selamat atas kelulusannya!"

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa berjajar di hadapan anggota tim inti klub voli yang membungkukkan badan mereka. Tak sedikit yang menangis karena ditinggal oleh senior yang sangat mereka hormati.

Bersama tiga sabahatnya, Iwaizumi menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sekolah ini dengan berbincang bersama generasi penerus tim voli yang begitu dia cintai.

"Kyoutani," Iwaizumi memberi isyarat agar Kyoutani sedikit membungkuk lalu dia pun menepuk pundak pemuda yang sering sekali menantangnya, entah saat lari, _serve_ , bahkan panco, "kau bagian penting dari tim ini sekarang. Jangan buat Yahaba stress!"

"Aku tidak akan stress!" seru Yahaba.

"Kau pasti stress," kata Hanamaki.

"Pasti stress," ulang Matsukawa, "sama stress-nya seperti Iwaizumi yang harus mengurusi Oikawa."

"Mattsun!" protes Oikawa tidak terima nama baiknya masih dilecehkan di saat seperti ini. Lalu dia pun berdehem dan memandang para junior manis yang akan meneruskan perjuangan mereka menjaga nama Aoba Johsai sebagai salah satu _power house_ di prefektur Miyagi, "kami serahkan klub voli pada kalian. Meski jauh, jangan harap kalian akan lepas dari pengawasan kami. Yahaba, Kunimi, sebagai kapten dan wakil, aku yakin kalian bisa menjaga nama besar klub voli Seijoh."

Bergantian dengan Oikawa, Iwaizumi juga Hanamaki dan Matsukawa memberi pesan-pesan pada junor mereka, membuat air mata para anggota voli itu mengalir lebih deras. Berat rasanya harus berpisah, tapi di depan sana masih ada jalan panjang yang menanti untuk dijelajahi. Masih ada berjuta kesempatan menunggu di luar sana.

Setelah perpisahan dengan para junior, giliran empat sekawan andalan tim voli yang saling berpamitan. Hanamaki akan berangkat ke Osaka lusa nanti, Matsukawa juga akan pindah apartemen sendiri mulai minggu depan. Iwaizumi dan Oikawa sendiri akan berangkat ke Tokyo besok karena banyak sekali yang harus mereka urus, mulai dari pendaftaran universitas hingga urusan rumah sakit.

Kehidupan mereka setelah ini akan jadi sangat berbeda, mereka akan jauh dari orang tua dan hidup di asrama. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi, Iwaizumi yakin dia akan mampu menghadapinya karena Oikawa pasti akan selalu ada untuk mendampinginya.

"Tooru?"

Oikawa menoleh, sedikit kaget, karena Iwaizumi jarang sekali memanggil nama kecilnya kecuali saat mereka sedang berdua atau berkumpul dengan keluarga, "Ada apa, Iwa- _chan_?"

"Kita taklukkan Tokyo, _okay_?"

Mendengar itu, senyum lebar muncul di wajah Oikawa, "Ou! Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kita, Iwa- _chan_!"

Dengan tekad yang seperti itu, mereka pun siap menapak menuju kehidupan baru mereka. Langkah pertama menuju kedewasaan dan kemandirian. Dan mereka yakin, selama mereka bersama, mereka pasti bisa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

" _Pass_!"

" _Center_!"

" _Nice serve_!"

Seruan-seruan itu bergema silih berganti dengan suara bola dan juga aduan sol sepatu dengan lantai. Gedung olah raga voli memang selalu ramai di sore seperti ini. Karena jumlah anggota yang begitu banyak, klub ini memecah dua anggotanya. Setengahnya adalah anggota yang bergabung di klub ini hanya untuk sekedar berolah raga, dan setengahnya lagi adalah anggota yang punya niat untuk meneruskan karir mereka sebagai atlet voli.

Iwaizumi bergabung dalam klub walau bukan sebagai anggota, tapi sebagai manager. Walau kaki Iwaizumi sudah bisa berjalan tanpa memakai kruk lagi -terima kasih pada terapi rutin yang dia lakukan selama setahun penuh- Iwaizumi masih belum diizinkan melakukan olah raga berat, jadi dia memilih jadi manager saja. Lagipula dengan menjadi manager dia juga belajar bagaimana mengurus sebuah tim, mencatat perkembangan setiap anggotanya, mengawasi latihan dan mengatur porsi latihan setiap harinya. Itu menjadi dasar yang penting bagi seorang pelatih, jadi Iwaizumi menganggap tugasnya sebagai manager adalah latihan untuknya sebelum jadi seorang pelatih. Setahun lebih menjalani 'profesi' sebagai manager, Iwaizumi sudah cukup terbiasa menangani semuanya.

"Iwaizumi- _san_."

Iwaizumi menoleh dan melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang setahun lebih muda darinya, Akaashi Keiji, mahasiswa tingkat awal yang juga baru bergabung di klub voli di awal tahun pelajaran lalu, "Ada apa, Akaashi?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara tentang Bokuto- _san_."

Mata Iwaizumi refleks tertuju pada pemuda energetik seusianya yang sedang heboh di lapangan. Bokuto Koutarou yang semasa SMA juga terkenal sebagai salah satu Ace terbaik di Jepang. Bokuto dan Akaashi berasal dari SMA yang sama, Fukurodani Academy yang adalah salah satu _power_ _house_ di Tokyo.

Selain Bokuto, anggota yang mencolok lainnya adalah Kuroo Tetsurou dari Nekoma. Pemuda jangkung yang akrab dengan Bokuto itu adalah seorang pemain kaliber tinggi dengan teknik yang sangat bagus. Bertiga dengan Oikawa, mereka sering dijuluki segitiga bermuda oleh anggota lain, tak tahu julukan itu berlaku untuk teknik mereka, atau untuk tingkah _absurd_ yang sering kali membuat kerusuhan di klub. Jika sudah begitu, hanya Iwaizumi yang bisa menyudahi tingkah liar mereka dengan lemparan bola sekuat tenaga, bukan hanya untuk Oikawa, tapi Bokuto dan Kuroo juga.

"Ada apa dengan Bokuto?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Ah… tentang kebiasaannya yang mendadak suka depresi sendiri kalau _spike_ -nya meleset…"

Iwaizumi memang sadar benar kalau kebiasaan Bokuto yang semacam itu sering membuat anggota tim inti jadi kewalahan. Tapi karena Akaashi datang dari SMA yang sama, mungkin pemuda itu punya solusi, jadilah Iwaizumi mendengarkan apa kata Akaashi tentang seniornya.

Jujur Iwaizumi merasa sangat beruntung ada anggota seperti Akaashi, selain pemain yang handal, Akaashi masih bisa menghadapi para senior gilanya dengan kepala dingin. Paling tidak pekerjaan Iwaizumi jadi sedikit lebih ringan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beginning and The End © aicchan**

 **Oikawa x Iwaizumi / Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

 **Bokuto x Akaashi**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hujan turun gerimis di pertengahan musim gugur ini. Iwaizumi menutup pintu gudang tempat menyimpan peralatan lalu menguncinya. Dia memastikan semua sudah bersih sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan gedung olah raga. Iwaizumi melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam di asrama, kalau dia tidak bergegas, bisa-bisa dia kehabisan menu yang enak. Setelah mengunci pintu ruang olah raga, Iwaizumi merapatkan jaketnya dan setengah berlari menembus hujan meninggalkan komplek kampusnya yang luas. Walau hari sudah gelap, tapi kampus masih ramai, apalagi di gedung olah raga, masih banyak yang lampunya menyala.

"Iwa- _chan_! Cepat! Cepat!"

Iwaizumi melihat Oikawa menunggunya di depan gerbang bersama Bokuto, Akaashi dan Kuroo. Walau selain Akaashi, semua berbeda jurusan dengan Iwaizumi, tapi karena selalu bertemu di klub, mereka lambat laun jadi akrab dengan sendirinya, terlebih mereka semua juga tinggal di asrama.

"Kalian masih di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin meninggalkan manager kesayangan kami," Oikawa merangkul Iwaizumi. Alasan lain kenapa mereka nyaman dengan tiga teman baru ini, karena mereka memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama.

Iwaizumi terkejut saat tahu kalau Bokuto dan Akaashi adalah pasangan, sementara Kuroo juga memiliki kekasih walau dia tak bilang siapa, yang jelas mereka tidak kuliah di tempat yang sama. Mendapatkan teman seperti mereka adalah anugrah tersendiri bagi Iwaizumi dan Oikawa.

"Apa menu makan malam hari ini? Perutku lapar sekali," Bokuto mengusap perutnya.

"Ikan dan miso," jawab Akaashi.

"Kenapa bukan kare?" keluh Bokuto.

"Kalau setiap hari makan kare, hanya kau yang senang, Bokuto- _san_."

Iwaizumi tetap saja kagum pada Akaashi yang tetap bisa menanggapi omongan Bokuto tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ , besok kau kuliah jam berapa?"

Iwaizumi mengingat-ingat jadwalnya, "Hanya ada dua kelas. Pagi jam sepuluh dan siang jam dua. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku beli _knee pad_."

"Ah… boleh. Sekalian aku harus beli _cooling spray_."

" _Yes_! Kencaan dengan Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei, pasangan suami istri di sana, cepat sedikit atau kami tinggal!"

Suara Kuroo membuat Iwaizumi sadar kalau mereka tertinggal lumayan jauh. Dia dan Oikawa bergegas menyusul tiga teman mereka.

.

Iwaizumi dan Oikawa sekamar di asrama, berhadapan dengan kamar Bokuto di lantai dasar. Sedangkan kamar Kuroo ada di lantai tiga dan Akaashi di lantai dua. Kehidupan asrama sebenarnya dirasa kurang nyaman bagi Oikawa dan Iwaizumi karena adanya jam malam. Dengan jadwal kuliah dan juga kegiatan klub, mereka jadi kurang waktu bebas untuk menikmati kehidupan mereka.

Oikawa merebahkan diri di tempat tidur tingkat yang ada di kamar itu. Ukurannya memang kecil, hanya muat tempat tidur, dua meja belajar dan dua lemari kecil untuk pakaian. Makanya mereka ada wacana untuk menyewa apartemen tapi baik Iwaizumi maupun Oikawa tak ingin menambah beban orang tua mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kerja paruh waktu dulu dan menabung sebelum menyewa apartemen sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi… dengan jadwal ketat plus jam malam di asrama, mencari kerja juga adalah tantangan yang sangat besar.

"Kau tidak tidur, Iwa- _chan_?" tanya Oikawa saat melihat Iwaizumi duduk di meja belajarnya dan membuka sebuah buku.

"Aku masih ada sisa tugas sedikit. Kau tidur saja duluan! Kau ada kuliah pagi, kan?"

Oikawa mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu berpindah ke kasur atas, " _Oyasumi_ , Iwa- _chan_."

" _Oyasumi_ …" Iwaizumi beranjak sebentar untuk mematikan lampu kamar lalu kembali duduk dan menyalakan lampu baca dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Kegiatan ajar mengajar di kampus mungkin tak sepadat semasa SMA dulu, tapi tumpukan tugasnya sungguh menyita waktu.

Iwaizumi melirik kalendernya, ada lingkaran merah di tanggal akhir bulan ini. Bukan hari spesialnya dengan Oikawa, tapi itu adalah hari terakhir terapi yang akan menentukan apakah Iwaizumi akan mendapat izin untuk kembali berolah raga.

 _Dua minggu itu bisa terasa lama sekali_ , batinnya. Iwaizumi pun kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya karena dia ingin segera tidur.

.

#

.

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mahasiswa di Universitas ini karena itu adalah hari yang bebas. Tidak ada kegiatan kampus, tidak ada kegiatan klub, mereka bisa bersantai sejenak.

"Jadi setelah ini kau pergi terapi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kuroo sambil menikmati sarapannya di kantin asrama.

"Ya. Kalau hasilnya bagus, aku bisa mulai main voli lagi, walau tidak bisa seperti dulu," Iwaizumi memakan salad sayur di piringnya.

"Semoga hasilnya baik, Iwaizumi- _san_ ," ujar Akaashi.

"YA!" Seru Bokuto, "aku sudah penasaran saja melihatmu bermain. Oikawa selalu saja membanggakanmu di lapangan."

"Kalian pasti akan terkejut nanti," Oikawa melahap potongan daging dari mangkuk makannya.

Iwaizumi menghabiskan sisa makan paginya dan membawa peralatan makannya kembali ke konter dapur. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas dapur, dia kembali pada teman-temannya, "Kalian tidak ada rencana keluar hari ini?"

"Aku ada janji reuni sampai malam," kata Kuroo.

"Aku mau kencan dengan Akaashi!" Bokuto menusuk potongan ayam goreng tepung di piringnya sementara Akaashi tetap makan dengan tenang.

Selesai makan pagi, mereka pun berpisah di depan kantin. Iwaizumi berjalan bersama Oikawa menuju ke stasiun untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat kunjungan tetap mereka sejak masuk kuliah.

Di awal masa kuliah, dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan, dua kali Iwaizumi terpaksa harus diopname karena tubuhnya belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan kegiatan barunya yang sangat berbeda dengan masa SMA dulu. Ditambah dengan udara Tokyo yang berbeda dengan udara di kampung halaman mereka, Iwaizumi mengalami masa-masa yang sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Iwa- _chan_ …"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bermain voli lagi denganmu."

Iwaizumi membiarkan Oikawa menggandeng tangannya, "Ya… aku juga."

Oikawa tersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya di samping Iwaizumi.

.

Di rumah sakit, seperti biasa, Iwaizumi bertemu dulu dengan dokter sebelum menuju ke ruang terapi. Dokter yang menanganinya kali ini adalah seorang pria dewasa berwajah ramah, ia bilang perkembangan Iwaizumi selama terapi sangat pesat, ia pun bilang kalau ia punya keyakinan besar kalau Iwaizumi akan punya kesempatan besar untuk kembali ke lapangan.

Kemudian Iwaizumi berganti dengan kaos dan celana olah raga sebelum memulai sesi terapinya. Oikawa menunggu sambil duduk, memandang Iwaizumi yang memulai rutinitas terapinya dengan gerakan ringan.

Sekali dua kali, Iwaizumi sedikit meleset dari tumpuannya karena salah memijak dengan kaki kanannya. Untuk urusan berjalan, sudah tidak ada masalah, meski kalau dipakai berjalan jauh masih sering membuat kakinya kram. Sejak empat bulan kemarin Iwaizumi sudah mulai berlatih untuk melakukan lompatan. Awalnya hanya lompatan ringan, tak lebih tinggi dari lima senti. Lalu semakin bertambah tinggi seiring waktu. Sekarang Iwaizumi sudah terbiasa melompat hampir setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dan mendarat dengan tumpuan kaki kirinya.

Setelah pemanasan, Iwaizumi pun siap untuk kembali melompat, kali ini lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kau siap?" tanya pengawas terapi.

"Kapanpun," Iwaizumi memandang Oikawa sejenak. Oikawa menganggukkan kepalanya dan Iwaizumi pun menarik napas dalam sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Oke. Dalam hitungan ketiga. 1… 2… 3!"

Mengikuti aba-aba dari pengawasnya, Iwaizumi pun melompat setinggi yang dia bisa. Badannya tak seringan yang dia pikirkan, tapi dia bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, namun dia salah perhitungan dan tidak berpijak dengan tumpuan yang kuat.

"Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Iwaizumi, tapi ternyata Iwaizumi sudah berpegangan pada pengawasnya hingga dia tak sampai terjatuh.

" _Okay_ … kita coba lagi!" ujar si pengawas terapi.

Iwaizumi kembali berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk melompat lagi. Dia menarik napas lagi dan kembali melompat setinggi yang pertama. Kali ini dia berhasil mendarat dengan baik meski masih sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Iwaizumi langsung berpegangan pada palang yang dia pakai dulu untuk berlatih berjalan.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit, Iwaizumi diminta untuk istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. Maka Iwaizumi pun duduk di sebelah Oikawa, menerima sebotol minuman dan langsung menghabiskan separuh isinya.

"Sudah lebih tinggi dari minggu lalu. Kau yakin tidak memaksakan diri?" Oikawa mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tas ransel yang dia bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terasa nyeri saja tadi karena salah mendarat," Iwaizumi meletakkan botol minum itu di sebelahnya sebelum mengambil handuk kecil dari tangan Oikawa untuk mengeringkan wajah dan lehernya yang basah karena keringat. "Kurasa aku akan makan dua porsi setelah ini."

Oikawa terkekeh, "Mau tiga porsi juga silahkan."

Puas istirahat, Iwaizumi kembali menjalani terapinya dengan tekad dia akan 'diluluskan' hari ini….

.

" _Kampaaai_!" lima kaleng minuman beradu saat semua berkumpul di kamar Iwaizumi dan Oikawa.

"Selamat, Iwaizumi- _san_. Akhirnya diizinkan untuk kembali bermain voli," ujar Akaashi.

"Pokoknya kau harus main satu set dengan kami!" Bokuto menepuk-nepuk punggung Iwaizumi dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga.

Kuroo menenggak habis isi kalengnya, "Kita lihat _spike_ dari _wing spiker_ kebanggaan Oikawa ini. Kuharap kau tidak membuat kami kecewa, Iwaizumi."

"Kalian pasti akan terkejut. Lihat saja nanti!" seru Oikawa.

"Tidak janji juga sih. Biar bagaimana, aku kan sempat berhenti bermain lebih dari satu tahun," Iwaizumi mengambil keripik kentang yang dituang ke piring untuk teman ngobrol mereka, "aku perlu berlatih mulai dari dasar lagi."

Obrolan pun semakin seru dan berhubung semua yang ada di sini bisa dikatakan sebagai maniak voli, jadi topk mereka pun tak jauh-jauh dari turnamen yang sedang mereka ikut atau pun membahas tim dari universitas lain. Iwaizumi menghabiskan minumnya yang tinggal sedikit lalu dia melihat Akaashi sedang membuka-buka majalah.

"Ah! Sepatu itu sudah keluar di pasaran ya?" Iwaizumi mendekat pada Akaashi, menunjuk gambar sebuah sepatu olah raga keluaran terbaru.

"Ya. Katanya ini sepatu terbaik untuk lari. Iwaizumi- _san_ mau beli sepatu ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya suka dengan modelnya saja. Lagipula… kau pikir berapa harga sepatu seperti ini?"

Akaashi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak akan cukup dari uang bulanan saja ya?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Mendadak saja Oikawa memeluk pinggang Iwaizumi, "Kalian jangan _flirting_ berdua seperti itu donk! Membuatku cembu—AWW! Sakit, Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran tinju Iwaizumi.

"Salahmu."

Oikawa cemberut, "Habisnya… kau kalau sudah ngobrol dengan Akaashi itu pasti seru sendiri," dia makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Paling tidak Akaashi itu lebih tenang darimu si tukang menggerutu."

"Aku tidak pernah menggerutu!" dan Oikawa mulai menggumam tidak jelas.

Lalu Bokuto ikut bicara, "Itu benar, Akaashi! Jangan biarkan Iwaizumi menggodamu!"

Akaashi tetap tenang dan membalik halaman majalah yang dia bawa, "Bagaimana ya… Iwaizumi- _san_ jauh lebih dewasa darimu, Bokuto- _san_."

Wajah Bokuto sudah persis seperti baru saja tersambar petir, dengan dramatis dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroo, "Kau dengar itu, Kuroo? Akaashi mau menduakanku."

Kuroo mengusap-usap kepala Bokuto, "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untuk menghiburmu, _bro_."

" _Bro_ ~ hanya kau teman sejatiku."

Tak ada yang mau berkomentar tentang _bromance_ level Bokuto-Kuroo yang kadang membuat _ilfil_ orang yang melihatnya.

Mereka masih mengobrol seru sampai lewat tengah malam. Barulah Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi berpamitan. Karena besok masih hari minggu, mereka pun janjian untuk pergi ke gedung olah raga umum yang tak jauh dari asrama. Jadi mereka bisa bermain voli dengan bebas, sekaligus membantu Iwaizumi berlatih.

" _Bye bye_ … sampai besok," Oikawa melambai pada tiga temannya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu dia membantu Iwaizumi membereskan sampah-sampah yang sudah dipilah dan dimasukkan dalam dua wadah terpisah untuk dibuang sesuai dengan jadwal.

Setelah kamar bersih, Iwaizumi merebahkan diri di kasur dan membiarkan Oikawa ikut tiduran di sampingnya. Iwaizumi memeluk Oikawa dan mereka berbaring dalam posisi itu dalam diam, menikmati kehangatan yang membuat mereka nyaman. Iwaizumi mencium kepala Oikawa, menghirup wangi shampoo yang sama sejak dulu. Oikawa bersandar padanya sampai Iwaizumi bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka saling bersahut.

"… Iwa- _chan_ …"

Iwaizumi tak berhenti, tangannya menyusup ke balik kaus Oikawa, menyentuh kulit punggungnya, merasakan panas tubuhnya.

Bukannya Oikawa ingin menolak –gila saja menolak Iwaizumi yang sedang dalam mode mengundang seperti ini- tapi dia tak mau Iwaizumi kelelahan, "Kau baru saja selesai terapi…" Oikawa menggigit bibirnya merasakan sentuhan Iwaizumi di pinggangnya, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau besok malah tidak bisa bangun, ya?!" Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak akan," bisik Iwaizumi, "sekarang diamlah!"

Mereka berbagi kecupan ringan yang tak butuh waktu lama sampai berubah menjadi cumbuan mesra. Jemari mereka terus terjalin sepanjang momen intim ini, rasanya tak rela terpisah sedetikpun. Saat mereka bersama, semua menghilang dan hanya ada mereka di dunia ini.

.

#

.

Sejak Iwaizumi terbebas dari rangkaian terapi, dia jadi rajin berlatih voli lagi. Di sela kewajibannya sebagai seorang manager, Iwaizumi berlatih entah _serve_ atau _receive_. Dia jelas tak bisa melakukan diving lagi, tapi itu tak masalah, selama bisa menyentuh bola, Iwaizumi sudah merasa sangat senang. Pelatih tim yang sudah tahu akan kondisi Iwaizumi saat ini sama sekali tak melarangnya untuk ikut latihan, justru pelatihnya memberi dukungan maksimal.

Dan setelah lewat dua minggu latihan intensif, Iwaizumi pun menerima tantangan dari Bokuto dan Kuroo. Dengan meminta bantuan dari seorang anggota tim, mereka pun bertanding tiga lawan tiga di sela latihan rutin klub voli.

"Oho~ akhirnya bisa lihat Iwaizumi beraksi di lapangan," Bokuto meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menyesal nanti," ujar Kuroo yang mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Kalian jangan remehkan Iwa- _chan_!" seru Oikawa dari sisi lapangan yang berbeda dengan Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi, "kalian yang akan menyesal nanti."

"Ohoho… kau pede sekali, Oikawa," Kuroo berkacak pinggang, "jangan harap _block_ dariku bisa dilewati begitu saja."

Iwaizumi diam saja melihat kelakuan segitiga bermuda di dekat net. Dia melakukan pemanasan dan memastikan _knee support_ terpasang sempurna di kedua kakinya. Untuk sementara ini dokter baru mengizinkannya berolah raga sekitar dua sampai tiga puluh menit, cukuplah untuk bermain satu set.

Setelah semua siap, pertandingan itu pun dimulai dengan _serve_ dari Kuroo yang berujung pada _rally_ yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tim Kuroo mencetak angka terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan senang dulu, kalian!" seru Oikawa.

Iwaizumi mengerutkan keningnya, _Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang ditantang di sini?_ Batinnya merana.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan dan kali ini Oikawa tak mau membuang kesempatan untuk memberi _toss_ pada Iwaizumi. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapat kesempatan itu, bola melambung tinggi di lapangan, Oikawa mengambil posisi dan dia mengamati di mana posisi Iwaizumi, dia juga melihat Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi sudah berjajar di dekat net, siap untuk menahan serangan.

Begitu bola menyentuh tangannya, seluruh tubuh Oikawa merespon dengan sempurna. Dia memberikan _toss_ yang pasti akan bisa diterima oleh Iwaizumi. _Toss_ yang tinggi, sedikit jauh dari net. Mata Oikawa tak lepas dari bola yang meninggalkan tangannya.

Iwaizumi melompat dengan pijakan kaki kirinya. Suara menghilang dari inderanya karena dia begitu fokus pada laju bola yang menuju ke arahnya. Ah… _toss_ dari Oikawa yang sangat dia rindukan…

Tiga orang di seberang net sudah melompat, siap menghadang serangan macam apapun. Tapi Iwaizumi melihat sebuah celah kecil di antara lengan Akaashi. Itu adalah titik serangan yang akan dia incar.

Detik demi detik terekam dengan detail oleh Iwaizumi hingga akhirnya bola itu menyentuh tangannya dan langsung melesat kencang menembus _block_ dari Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi lalu menghantam lantai lapangan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bola pun memantul ke dinding dan menggelinding pelan. Tiga _blocker_ di seberang net berdiri diam, tampak _shock_ bahwa Iwaizumi bisa menembus pertahanan mereka.

Dering kesunyian di sana pecah oleh tepuk tangan dan seruan dari anggota tim lain yang menonton. Tak ada yang menyangka manager andalan mereka ternyata adalah seorang pemain yang hebat.

Iwaizumi sendiri berdiri memandang telapak tangannya yang sedikit memerah dan bergetar hebat, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat, merasakan sensasi yang lama tak memenuhi dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tapi Iwaizumi tersenyum puas. Dia… masih bisa bermain voli. Dia masih bisa berdiri di lapangan. Iwaizumi menoleh pada Oikawa dan terkejut melihat air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pemuda itu.

Oikawa sendiri tampaknya baru sadar kalau dia menangis. Buru-buru dia mencoba mengeringkan wajahnya tapi gagal kaena dia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi menghampiri Oikawa yang menutup wajah dengan sebelah lengannya, "hei…" dia menurunkan lengan Oikawa, "kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Dengan wajah merah, Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi, "Aku… aku hanya senang… akhirnya… akhirnya Iwa- _chan_ bisa bermain voli lagi… bisa meneima _toss_ dariku lagi. Sudah… lama sekali…"

Tak tahan, Iwaizumi memeluk Oikawa dengan sebelah tangan, membiarkannya terus menangis.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto melewati bawah net untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Iwaizumi, "ternyata ucapan Oikawa benar. Kau hebat! Kau keren! Aku jadi terharu."

Mencoba mengabaikan sakit di punggungnya, Iwaizumi memandang Bokuto, Kuroo dan Akaashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya jadi kesal tidak bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam tim," Kuroo berkacak pinggang.

Akaashi tak bicara apapun tapi di sorot matanya ada kekaguman yang tampak jelas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Iwa- _chan_ itu hebat," kata Oikawa dengan suara serak, dia melepaskan diri dari Iwaizumi, "kalian terkejut, kan? Terkejut, kan?!"

Kuroo tertawa, "Iya iya. Kau menang, Oikawa. Kuakui aku tak menyangka _power_ -mu sekuat itu, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi tersenyum, "Kau salah."

Kuroo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku masih belum memukul _spike_ terbaikku."

Mendengar itu, Kuroo menyeringai, "Oho… kau menantang? Baiklah. Jangan harap kami beri keringanan padamu, Iwaizumi- _kun_."

Kuroo, Bokuto dan Akaashi kembali ke tempat mereka dan pertandingan pun siap untuk dilanjutkan.

"Iwa- _chan_."

"Hm?"

Oikawa mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal pada Iwaizumi, "Tunjukkan pada mereka _spike_ terbaikmu!"

Iwaizumi menjawab dengan mengadu tinjunya dengan Oikawa.

.

Latihan hari itu berakhir setelah hari berubah gelap. Iwaizumi pamit pulang duluan dan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaan pintu pada dua manager wanita yang masih menemani beberapa anggota tim inti yang belum puas berlatih. Oikawa tadi pergi dengan Bokuto dan Kuroo untuk mencari camilan. Akaashi masih di ruang ganti yang dilengkapi juga dengan ruang _shower_ , jadi Iwaizumi memutuskan menyusul Akaashi ke ruang ganti dan pulang bersama ke asrama.

Seperti dugaannya, ruang ganti masih ramai dengan anggota klub voli, maka Iwaizumi menunggu di depan sambil bersandar ke tembok. Sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa diambil untuk hari sabtu dan minggu saja. Tapi rata-rata yang dicari adalah yang bisa bekerja pling tidak lima hari seminggu.

"Sedang _browsing_ apa, Iwaizumi- _san_?"

Begitu seriusnya berkutat dengan ponsel, Iwaizumi sampai terkejut mendengar suara Akaashi di sampingnya, untung saja dia tidak menjatuhkan ponselnya, "Ah… kerja sambilan," Iwaizumi menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke saku jaket.

"Untuk apa kerja sambilan?"

Iwaizumi pun mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menyewa apartemen bersama Oikawa supaya lebih santai hidup dan tidak terikat peraturan ini itu di asrama.

"Apartemen, ya…" Akaashi berjalan di samping Iwaizumi, "tapi memang hidup di asrama itu tidak bebas. Kurasa menyewa apartemen bisa lebih nyaman. Tidak ada jam malam."

"Di sekitar kampus juga banyak yang menyewakan apartemen untuk mahasiswa, hanya butuh satu kali naik bus."

"Kau sudah memeriksanya ternyata," Akaashi membenahi posisi tasnya, "tapi kurasa… menyewa rumah jauh lebih murah… kalau ditanggung berempat."

Iwaizumi memandang bingung pada juniornya, "Maksudmu?"

"Bokuto- _san_ sudah beberapa kali bilang dia juga mau mencari apartemen. Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak kita berempat tinggal di satu rumah saja? Jelas lebih lega kan dari pada di apartemen."

Itu bukan ide yang buruk bagi Iwaizumi, "Kau benar. Tapi apa ada yang menyewakan rumah di Tokyo?"

"Ada. Kita bisa ke _fudousan_ untuk mencari informasi."

"Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Ya. Ada satu di dekat stasiun Shinjuku."

"Oke. Minggu besok kita ke sana?"

Akaashi mengangguk setuju.

.

#

.

"Eeeh?! Kau mau pergi dengan Akaashi? Kenapa tidak denganku saja? Memang kau mau ke mana"

Iwaizumi memakai kausnya dan mengambil jaket dan mantel dari lemari, "Kalau denganmu, urusan ini tidak akan selesai karena kau pasti menyeretku ke sana kemari. Mungkin kami pulang sore, kalau kau bosan, keluar saja dengan Bokuto atau Kuroo."

"Iwa- _chan_ ~ aku ikut~" pinta Oikawa dengan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

Tapi Iwaizumi sudah kebal dengan serangan macam itu, "Tidak!" tegasnya, "kalau ini selesai, kau juga yang senang. Jadi diamlah!" Iwaizumi menyambar tas pinggangnya lalu memakai sepatunya, " _ittekimasu_."

"… _Itterasshai_ ," sahut Oikawa dengan muram."

Iwaizumi meninggalkan asrama dan bertemu dengan Akaashi di gerbang. Mereka pun segera berangkat ke _fudousan_ untuk mencari rumah yang kira-kira pas untuk mereka tinggali, dari segi letak dan juga biaya. Mereka harus naik bus untuk menuju ke stasiun Shinjuku, tapi karena ini hari minggu, jadi banyak mahasiswa yang keluar asrama, membuat Iwaizumi dan Akaashi harus mengantri sampai tiga bus lewat baru mereka bisa naik.

"Kau tau kisaran harga sewa rumah?" tanya Iwaizumi saat mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Tiga atau empat kali harga sewa apartemen. Sudah termasuk uang listrik, air dan gas."

"Hmm… ternyata memang lebih murah, ya? Apartemen satu kamar saja butuh sekitar enam puluh ribu yen."

Akaashi mengangguk, "Kalau dapat rumah yang berkisar antara tiga ratus ribu yen, biaya sewa bisa ditutup dengan hasil kerja sambilan. Aku sudah cek beberapa tempat, biasanya untuk mahasiswa, gaji per jam bisa sampai seribu yen."

"Sehari bisalah kerja sampai empat jam. Delapan jam di hari sabtu dan minggu… jadi seminggu kita bisa mengumpulkan…"

Obrolan mereka malah jadi membahas seputar pekerjaan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah kegiatan kampus dan klub selesai.

.

Sampai di halte Shinjuku, mereka harus berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit menuju ke _fudousan_. Di hari libur seperti ini jalanan padat oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa, Iwaizumi- _san_?" tanya Akaashi yang beberapa kali melihat Iwaizumi sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah— memang selalu begini di pergantian musim, tak perlu khawatir."

"Perlu istirahat sebentar?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti saja sekalian cari makan siang."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan. Akaashi menunjukkan jalan karena dia yang lebih familiar dengan daerah ini. Sekitar lima menit, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan, _fudousan_ , agen perumahan yang menyediakan informasi tentang properti, baik jual beli rumah, apartemen atau _guest house_. Di luarnya tertempel banyak sekali iklan tentang rumah, tapi Iwaizumi dan Akaashi tak mau buang waktu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung bertemu dengan petugas di dalam.

 _Fudousan_ itu tak seberapa besar, di dalamnya hanya ada lima orang pegawai. Salah seorang pegawai pria di sana langsung menyambut Iwaizumi dan Akaashi.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pegawai itu.

"Ah—kami ingin menyewa rumah," Iwaizumi di sebelah Akaashi setelah dipersilahkan oleh pegawai di sana.

"Kalian masih mahasiswa? Kenapa tidak menyewa apartemen saja?" tanya si pegawai berkacamata itu.

"Kami berencana tinggal bersama dua orang lainnya, jadi sepertinya rumah lebih punya ruang dari pada apartemen."

"Baiklah. Jadi tipe rumah yang seperti apa yang kalian butuhkan? Ah… juga lokasinya. Kalian kuliah di mana?"

Mereka pun akhirnya mendiskusikan tentang tipe rumah terbaik yang sesuai dengan keinginan. Mulai dari rentang harga hingga denah rumah. Sejauh ini ada dua rumah yang menarik perhatian Iwaizumi dan sepertinya Akaashi juga berminat. Sedikit jauh dari kampus, tapi bukan masalah karena dekat dengan halte bus. Tapi mereka tidak bisa memutuskan segera, jadi Iwaizumi meminta fotokopi denah dan detail kedua rumah itu.

Setelah saling bertukan kontak, Iwaizumi dan Akaashi pun meninggalkan _fudousan_ itu dan berjanji akan kembali dalam waktu tujuh hari karena kalau tidak rumah itu akan ditawarkan pada orang lain.

"Sudah jam segini," Iwaizumi memandang jam tangannya, mereka berada cukup lama di dalam, "kau tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini?"

Akaashi tampak berpikir sebentar, "Iwaizumi- _san_ ingin makan apa? Nasi atau ramen?"

"Kurasa nasi saja."

"Ada kedai _donburi_ yang enak di ujung jalan. Atau mau menu yang lain?"

"Itu saja tidak apa," Iwaizumi menyimpan berkas dari _fudousan_ ke dalam tas pinggangnya. Saat itu di sudut matanya dia menangkap pergerakan aneh di belakang pohon yang berjajar di tepi trotoar. Meski sekilas, Iwaizumi segera tahu kalau itu adalah Oikawa… dan Bokuto.

"Ada apa, Iwaizumi- _san_?" tanya Akaashi heran.

"Ada penguntit."

"Ha?"

Iwaizumi berbisik di telinga Akaashi, "Oikawa dan Bokuto mengikuti kita."

"Eh?"

"Jangan!" Iwaizumi menahan Akaashi yang hendak mencari sosok dua orang itu, "pura-pura saja kita tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau sedikit mengerjai mereka. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, Akaashi tersenyum, "Kau benar. Sesekali mereka memang perlu dikerjai."

"Yosh," Iwaizumi dengan sengaja merangkul pundak Akaashi, "ayo kita makan."

Akaashi mengangguk.

.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?! Kenapa berangkulaaaaan?!" jerit Bokuto merana, "Oikawa! Jelaskan itu!"

"Jangan tanya aku, Bokuto! Tapi mereka mesra sekaliiii!" Oikawa tak kalah merana.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menguntit Iwaizumi dan Akaashi karena dua orang itu tak memberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Begitu melihat Iwaizumi dan Akaashi masuk ke _fudousan_ , pikiran-pikiran liar langsung bermunculan.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka… mereka jadian!" Bokuto mengacak rambutnya, "kau lihat sendiri kan? Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali berduaan, kalau ditanya pasti tidak menjawab langsung, sepeti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Iwa- _chan_ …" Oikawa masih mengintip di balik pohon.

Dari sana, Oikawa dan Bokuto melihat bagaimana Iwaizumi dan Akaashi berjalan berdampingan, kadang mereka tertawa bersama, bahkan Iwaizumi mengacak rambut Akaashi, " _NOOO_!" jerit Oikawa, "Iwa- _chan_ tidak akan menduakanku!"

"Akaashi!"

Keduanya tak peduli walau orang-orang yang lewat memandang mereka dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"AH! MEREKA MAU BELOK! AYO, OIKAWA!" Bokuto menyeret Oikawa dari persembunyian mereka dan kembali mengikuti Iwaizumi dan Akaashi.

Keduanya berjalan dengan menjaga jarak, setengah berlari saat Iwaizumi dan Akaashi berbelok. Melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke sebuah kedai, Bokuto dan Oikawa membuntuti sampai ke depan warung makan itu dan mengintip dari jendela kayu. Kedai itu bergaya tradisional dan tampak nyaman sekali. Iwaizumi duduk bersama Akaashi di meja yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Untung saja kedai itu sedang sepi, jadi pembicaraan mereka bisa didengar dari luar.

Oikawa dan Bokuto memasang telinga baik-baik.

"—Sudah ada balasan dari ibuku. Katanya tidak masalah kalau menjadikannya sebagai jaminan."

Oikawa mengintip dari sela jendela kayu, begitu juga dengan Bokuto. Mereka melihat Akaashi menunjukkan ponselnya pada Iwaizumi.

"Kalau begitu untuk uang jaminannya, kita patungan saja, supaya mengembalikannya tidak begitu berat. Kasihan ibumu juga kalau ditanggung sendiri."

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi sekarang tinggal memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang pendapatannya mencukupi."

"Setidaknya sebelum hari kamis, kita harus sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Kita lihat di _campus board_ saja, biasanya ada yang menempelkan lowongan pekerjaan di sana."

"Kau benar."

Oikawa mengepalkan tangannya melihat Iwaizumi mengeluarkan kertas-kertas entah apa dan membacanya bersama Akaashi, membuat kepala mereka berdekatan, "Iwa- _chan_ …"

"Akaashi…"

Dua penguntit itu makin meradang saat melihat Iwaizumi tertawa saat Akaashi membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Iwa- _chan_ …"

"Akaashi…"

Mata Oikawa dan Bokuto terbeliak lebar saat melihat Iwaizumi menyentuh sisi wajah Akaashi dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"AAAAAARRGGHH! AKAASHI, STOOOOP!"

"Ah! Bokuto, tung—" Oikawa gagal mencegah Bokuto yang keburu masuk ke dalam kedai. Oikawa tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Bokuto langsung memisahkan Akaashi dari Iwaizumi. Dia memeluk Akaashi dengan erat, "Iwaizumi! Tak kusangka kau tega menusukku dari belakang! Kupikir kita sahabat!"

Lain dengan Oikawa yang berdiri dengan wajah melas di depan pintu masuk kedai, "Iwa- _chan_ … Iwa- _chan_ , aku salah apa padamu? Kau tega sekali."

Iwaizumi dan Akaashi saling berpandangan, detik berikutnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, cukup untuk membuat Oikawa dan Bokuto bengong di tempat karena Iwaizumi dan Akaashi adalah dua makhluk yang paling langka tertawa.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil, Iwaizumi- _san_."

"Ya ya. Kau benar. Menyenangkan sekali kan, Akaashi?"

"Rasanya bisa keterusan."

Mereka berdua masih tertawa, terlebih melihat wajah bingung Oikawa dan Bokuto.

"M-maksud kalian apa?" tanya Oikawa akhirnya.

Iwaizumi berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya, "Aku sudah sadar kalian buntuti sejak di depan _fudousan_ tadi. Makanya aku dan Akaashi mengerjai kalian dengan berpura-pura mesra seperti ini."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Oikawa dan Bokuto menangkap penjelasan Iwaizumi.

"AAHHH! KALIAN INI! MEMBUAT KAMI KAGET SAJA!" Bokuto mengusapkan pipinya ke kepala Akaashi.

"IWA- _CHAN_ TEGAAA!" Oikawa langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Iwaizumi.

Mereka lalu meminta maaf pada pemilik kedai karena sudah membuat keributan, untuk sang pemilik baik, jadi pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa. Akhirnya empat pemuda itu duduk di satu meja setelah memesan makanan, Iwaizumi pun menjelaskan urusannya dengan Akaashi di _fudousan_.

"Ternyata begitu… kenapa sih tidak jujur saja pada kami?" rajuk Oikawa.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau mengajakmu, urusan tidak akan selesai secepat tadi," Iwaizumi menunjukkan brosur rumah yang dia pilih, "ini dua rumah yang sesuai kriteria. Orang tua Akaashi sudah setuju menjadi penjamin, untuk uang jaminan kita harus bayar uang sewa selama dua bulan. Sementara kita pinjam dari orang tua masing-masing dulu, setelah kita dapat kerja, kita kembalikan uangnya."

"Ooohh… yang begitu bisa juga!" seru Bokuto, "tidak terpikirkan olehku."

 _Sudah jelas_ , batin Iwaizumi dan Akaashi.

"Tanpa adanya jam malam, kita bisa bekerja paling tidak sampai jam 10 atau 11 malam. Gaji kerja malam lebih besar, sekitar 1000 sampai 1200 yen. Sabtu dan minggu kita bisa kerja sampai delapan jam, terserah saja. Biaya hidup dan sewa rumah akan terasa ringan kalau ditanggung berempat," Akaashi menjelaskan seraya menunjukkan kertas yang lusuh karena menjadi media diskusinya dengan Iwaizumi selama beberapa hari kemarin.

Oikawa melihat kertas lain yang penuh coretan, "Kalian sudah memikirkan sampai sedetail ini," dia membaca perhitungan jumlah pemasukan minimum yang bisa mereka dapat selama sebulan dengan jam kerja yang manusiawi dengan memperhitungkan waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk kegiatan klub dan juga mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

"Makanya paling tidak sampai hari kamis besok, kita harus sudah punya pekerjaan. Jadi kita bisa segera menyewa rumah itu sebelum ditawarkan pada orang lain," ujar Iwaizumi, "kalian bisa?"

Oikawa dan Bokuto menghormat serempak, "Siap!"

Pembicaraan tentang rencana pindah rumah ini terus mereka bahas supaya tidak ada masalah saat waktu pelaksanaan.

.

"Pindah rumah?" Kuroo menggigit wafer coklatnya, malam ini lagi-lagi mereka berkumpul di kamar Iwaizumi dan Oikawa, "aku sudah ada rencana sewa apartemen sendiri. Lagipula aku tak mau jadi pengganggu kalian."

Oikawa rebahan di tempat tidur Iwaizumi, "Aku tidak sabar keluar dari asrama ini."

"Tapi kalian beruntung menemukan rumah dengan harga sewa seperti itu. Yakin fasilitasnya memadai?" tanya Kuroo.

"Sebelum perjanjian sewa hitam di atas putih, kami akan mengecek kondisi rumah itu bersama agen _fudousan_. Jadi kalau ada yang perlu diperbaiki bisa ketahuan dan dibenahi dulu sebelum kami pindah," kata Akaashi yang menyambar kaleng soda yang mau dibuka oleh Bokuto, "tidak, Bokuto- _san_! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum soda! Itu tidak baik untuk badanmu!"

Bokuto cemberut tapi tak melawan.

 _Akaashi… kau hebat bisa mengurus Bokuto selama ini_ , batin tiga orang lainnya.

"Ya… jadi setelah tahun ketiga, aku yang akan jadi paling jarang bertemu dengan kalian kecuali di klub. Kuharap kalian tidak akan melupakanku," Kuroo menghabiskan sisa wafer dari bungkusnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kuroo. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, _bro_! Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya."

 _"_ _Best bro, forever!"_

Tak ada di antara Iwaizumi, Oikawa dan Akaashi yang sudi buang-buang tenaga untuk berkomentar pada Bokuto dan Kuroo yang berpelukan erat seperti mereka akan berpisah ribuan mil jauhnya.

Setelah ini lagi-lagi mereka akan menapak pada titik lain kehidupan. Lepas dari asrama dengan segala peraturannya, mereka harus mulai belajar cara hidup mandiri. Mereka juga sudah memikirkan betapa susahnya mengurus pekerjaan di rumah mereka nanti seperti bersih-bersih, mencuci baju, juga memasak. Jelas tak mungkin bisa mereka lakukan dengan lihai dalam waktu singkat, tapi dengan tekad dan sedikit nekad, mereka yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ya—paling tidak empat pemuda hidup dalam satu rumah tidak akan sampai membuat bangunan itu roboh, kan? Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

… Mungkin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"Iwaizumi."

"Ya?" Iwaizumi segera menghampiri pelatih tim. Musim semi sedang ada dalam puncaknya dan mahasiswa baru sudah memenuhi kampus. Jadi ini adalah masa-masa tersibuk tiap klub untuk mengurus anggota baru yang mendaftar.

"Ini daftar anak-anak baru. Tolong nanti kau _briefing_ mereka," ujar pelatih, "Ah… dan ada dua anak yang masuk karena beasiswa voli, mereka juga berasal dari daerahmu."

Iwaizumi menerima map dari pelatih dan membukanya. Begitu membacca dua nama teratas, tanpa sadar Iwaizumi menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Kau kenal mereka?"

"Ya… dibilang kenal… memang kenal. Hanya saja…" Iwaizumi memandang peliatih klub voli di depannya, "Pelatih… mulai sekarang harap maklum kalau Oikawa jadi semakin tidak jelas tingkahnya,' Iwaizumi membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan pelatih yang terheran-heran.

 _Cobaan macam apa lagi ini?_ Iwaizumi mengacak rambutnya dan bersiap untuk menerima anggota baru bersama dua manager yang lain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Beginning and The End © aicchan**

 **Oikawa x Iwaizumi / Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

 **Bokuto x Akaashi**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"BAHAHAHA!" Bokuto tertawa kencang sekali saat mereka sampai di rumah dan Iwaizumi menceritakan alasan kenapa Oikawa _bad mood_ seharian tadi setelah melihat anggota baru tim voli, "Ternyata kalian dikalahkan oleh Hinata! Pantas saja mukamu masam begitu!"

"Bokuto- _san_ ,kau tidak sopan."

Tapi Bokuto masih tertawa.

"Diam kau, burung hantu! Jangan buat aku lebih kesal lagi!" Oikawa melemparkan bantal duduk yang sedari tadi dia peluk sampai menghantam muka Bokuto.

Iwaizumi duduk di karpet, bersandar di kaki Oikawa yang duduk di sofa, "Kau ini… itu kan sudah cerita lama. Masa iya kau masih kesal?"

Oikawa tak menjawab dan hanya membuang muka.

Mengabaikan Oikawa, Iwaizumi memandang Bokuto dan Akaashi, "Aku terkejut kalian dan Kuroo kenal dengan si mungil dan Kageyama karena latihan bersama. Tapi kalau dipikir, pantas saja Karasuno dulu berkembang dengan sangat pesat, sampai rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Ternyata mereka berlatih dengan tim sekelas Fukurodani dan Nekoma."

"Lalu… kenapa Hinata memanggilmu _Daiou-sama_ , Oikawa- _san_?" tanya Akaashi.

Kali ini Iwaizumi yang tertawa, membuat muka Oikawa semakin masam. Dia teringat bagaimana tadi Hinata dengan reflek menyebut Oikawa dengan nama julukan yang dia ciptakan sendiri, "Ah… itu karena dulu Kageyama dijuluki ' _Ou-sama'_ di lapangan, jadi berhubung Oikawa ini adalah _senpai_ dari Kageyama—"

"Makanya jadi _Daiou-sama_ ," sambung Akaashi yang langsung mengerti.

"AHAHAHAHA! _DAIOU-SAMA_! COCOK SEKALI UNTUKMU, OIKAWA!" Bokuto tertawa lagi.

Iwaizumi berdiri dan menepuk kepala Oikawa sebelum menuju ke dapur yang berhadapan dengan ruang santai, "Sudahlah. Sekarang kalian jadi rekan tim, jangan _bully_ mereka lagi," dia mengambil jus dari dalam kulkas dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas, "harusnya kau senang karena tim kita akan semakin kuat dengan bergabungnya mereka."

" _Bhuu_! Siapa yang sudi senang karena mereka!" Oikawa merebahkan diri di sofa, "aku jadi malas latihan."

"Berani saja kau bolos, aku akan minta pelatih mencabut surat rekomendasimu ke timnas," ancam Iwaizumi.

"Iwa- _chan_! Bela aku sekali saja kenapa, sih?!"

Bokuto langsung meletakkan tangannya di pundak Oikawa, menepuknya beberapa kali, merasa menemukan teman senasib.

Abai pada dua orang itu, Iwaizumi duduk di tempatnya tadi dan bicara dengan Akaashi, "Hari rabu besok aku jadi minta tolong gantikan tugas malamku."

"Iya. Tidak masalah. Hari itu aku libur kerja," Akaashi memandang papan jadwal yang terpasang di tembok yang berisi jadwal harian mereka. Mulai bebersih hingga memasak. "Sibuk sekali ya jadi tutor untuk anak SMP?"

"Begitulah. Kadang kasihan pada mereka yang mengejar nilai demi memenuhi keinginan orang tua," Iwaizumi meminum jusnya. Sejak tahun lalu dia memang memilih kerja sebagai guru privat. Untung saja tempatnya tak jauh dari rumah sewaan mereka, jadi Iwaizumi juga tak perlu menyiksa kakinya dengan menempuh jarak yang jauh, lagipula gaji guru privat cukup besar. Walau Iwaizumi hanya bekerja tiga jam sehari selama lima hari seminggu, penghasilannya tak beda jauh dengan yang lain.

Oikawa bekerja di sebuah kafe dekat kampus. Akaashi bekerja di toko buku dan Bokuto sebagai pengantar pizza. Dalam sebulan, jadwal libur mereka yang bersamaan hanya dua kali, karena itu mereka selalu memakai waktu bebas seperti ini untuk saling bertukar cerita.

Setelah menghabiskan jusnya, Iwaizumi kembali ke dapur dan mencuci gelasnya. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk tidur karena hari memang sudah larut. Oikawa ikut berpamitan dan mengikuti Iwaizumi ke kamar mereka yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Bokuto dan Akaashi. Rumah sewaan mereka tak begitu besar, hanya ada dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan toilet, ruang santai pun terhubung langsung dengan dapur, jadi mereka tak butuh meja makan. Halaman depan tak begitu besar, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah karena mereka tak ada yang punya sepeda atau kendaraan lain. Halaman belakang penuh dengan tanaman yang membuat rumah senantiasa terasa sejuk.

Kamar Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tak memakai tempat tidur karena mereka memilih memakai _futon_ saja. Tak menghabiskan ruang dan mudah dibersihkan. Oikawa mengambil _futon_ dari _oshiire_ yang tersedia di setiap kamar lalu menatanya di tatami.

"Minggu depan ada pertemuan pertama anggota timnas," Iwaizumi membantu Oikawa menata _futon_ , "Kau siap bertemu dengan Ushiwaka?"

Itu membuat Oikawa makin frustasi, "AAAAH! KENAPA SETELAH TOBIO- _CHAN_ DAN _CHIBI_ - _CHAN_ , AKU HARUS KETEMU SAMA DIA SIH?!" jeritnya merana dan langsung terkapar di _futon_.

Iwaizumi berbaring di _futon_ -nya sendiri, "Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, jelas saja dia akan masuk tim nasional, kan? Kenapa harus kaget?"

Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi dengan kesal, "Iwa- _chan_! Kau sudah lupa janji kita untuk mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti?"

Mendengar itu, Iwaizumi mengusap-usap kepala Oikawa, "Kau bisa mengalahkannya meski ada di dalam satu tim," dia mendekat pada Oikawa dan memeluknya, "kalau kau bisa merebut seluruh lampu sorot dan mengarahkannya padamu, artinya kau menang darinya, kan?"

Kedua alis Oikawa terangkat dan akhirnya dia tertawa, "Ahahaha! Kau benar, Iwa- _chan_! Begitu juga bisa, ya?!"

Mereka berpelukan erat, menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Iwa- _chan_ … libur musim panas nanti kau jadi pulang sebentar?"

"Ya. Cuma dua atau tiga hari. Kau konsentrasi saja di _training camp_ -mu."

"Tujuh hari bersama si Ushiwaka… itu akan jadi neraka."

Iwaizumi mengecup kepala Oikawa, "Masih ada Bokuto kan? Kau tidak akan terlalu stres di sana."

"Tapi pengobat hatiku kan hanya Iwa- _chan_. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku bisa gila."

"Tidak usah _lebay_ , _boge_!"

"Itu benar kok," Oikawa mengusapkan wajahnya di dada Iwaizumi, "baru kali ini rasanya aku tak ingin musim panas segera datang,"

"Pikirkan itu nanti," Iwaizumi memejamkan matanya, "musim semi baru saja dimulai."

Oikawa menguap, sedikit berpindah posisi agar lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Iwaizumi, "Hmm… musim semi masih panjang… kalau sakura sudah mekar… kita _hanami_ …"

Ucapan itu tak selesai karena Oikawa terlelap begitu saja, sama seperti Iwaizumi yang sudah pulas. Udara malam di awal musim semi yang begitu nyaman mengantar mereka pada mimpi yang indah.

.

.

"Oi, _Daiou-sama_ , _nice serve_!"

Oikawa mendelik pada Kuroo yang ada di dekat net, "Kau panggil aku begitu lagi, kulemparkan _serve_ ini ke kepalamu, kucing!"

"Oooh… _Daiou-sama_ marah. Selamatkan dirimu, Kuroo!" seru rekam tim Oikawa yang lain membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa. Julukan _Daiou-sama_ kini melekat pada Oikawa, terima kasih pada Hinata yang mempopulerkannya meski tanpa sengaja.

"HEY HEY HEEEEY! MAU _DAIO-SAMA_ ATAU _MAOU-SAMA_ , AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" seru Bokuto dari sebrang lapangan.

Itu membuat darah Oikawa mendidih dan dia menoleh sadis pada Hinata yang wajahnya langsung berubah pucat, "Chibi- _chan_ … setelah ini kau latihan _receive_ denganku!"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding seketika, "O… _osu_!" jawabnya pasrah.

Iwaizumi yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata menepuk pundak pemuda yang tingginya tak begitu bertambah sejak terakhir dia melihatnya, "Sabar saja. Lama-lama kesalnya juga hilang."

"O… _osu_ ," jawab Hinata lagi, masih pucat pasi.

Lalu Iwaizumi memandang Kageyama yang berlatih di lapangan ke-dua, seperti biasa, anak itu punya teknik yang sangat bagus. Meski menurut Iwaizumi, kemampuan terbaik Kageyama hanya bisa keluar jika dia bersama dengan Hinata.

"Iwaizumi- _san_."

Iwaizumi menoleh pada Akaashi yang menghampirinya, "Ini catatan latihan di set awal tadi."

"Ou, _sankyu_ , Akaashi."

Akaashi memandang Hinata, "Kau tidak latihan? Kalau lapangan ini penuh, kau boleh pakai dua yang lain dan bergabung dengan anggota tim biasa."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata semangat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi mereka bukan anggota tim dengan kemampuan spesial, jadi anggap saja teman pemanasan untukmu. Setelah set ini selesai, kau masuk di tim Kageyama," kata Iwaizumi.

"OSU!" Hinata pun berlari menuju lapangan ke-tiga dan segera bergabung di sana.

"Dia itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Staminanya seperti tidak bisa habis," Akaashi membenahi _knee pad_ yang dia pakai, "Iwaizumi- _san_ tidak masuk?"

Iwaizumi menggeleng, "Pelatih minta data-data anak baru secepatnya supaya bisa segera membagi tim."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu," Akaashi pun masuk ke lapangan dan latihan kembali berjalan. Iwaizumi mengawasi tim tempat Kageyama berada bersama lima anggota baru lain. Dengan telaten dan seksama, Iwaizumi mencatat semua proses latihan itu mulai dari _serve_ , _receive_ , _block_ hingga _diving_. Tim voli Universitas mereka termasuk salah satu yang diunggulkan di Tokyo, jadi mereka selalu mencari bibit-bibit baru yang akan meneruskan prestasi yang sudah berakar lama.

.

"Iwa- _chan,_ lihat! Lagi-lagi Tobio- _chan_ menguntitku!"

"Aku tidak menguntit. Aku hanya minta bantuanmu untuk berlatih. Tadi kau latihan _receive_ dengan Hinata, aku juga mau berlatih menerima _serve_ darimu."

Iwaizumi menghembuskan napas panjang, sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran tidak jelas ini, "Oikawa!" dia menutup buku catatannya, "temani Kageyama berlatih!"

"EEEH?!"

"Oikawa!"

Wajah Oikawa langsung tertekuk. Dia menyambar bola yang dibawa oleh Kageyama dan langsung beranjak pergi. Kageyama membungkuk pada Iwaizumi dan langsung menyusul Oikawa.

"Astaga… mereka itu sama sekali tidak berubah," Iwaizumi menghela napas, membuat pelatih yang ada di dekat sana tertawa kencang.

"Sejak Kageyama dan Hinata bergabung, setiap hari kau pasti menghela napas berat begitu, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi duduk di sebelah pelatih tim, "Mereka berdua itu seperti mimpi buruk untuk Oikawa."

"Hahahaha… tapi kau bisa menangani mereka dengan baik," pelatih itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Iwaizumi, "aku lega ada Akaashi yang mengurus Bokuto dan kau yang mengurus Oikawa."

 _Tolong kembalikan kehidupan klubku yang damai_ , batin Iwaizumi merana. Dia melirik jam tangannya, tiga puluh menit sebelum latihan dibubarkan. Iwaizumi berdiri dan menepuk tangannya tiga kali, "Tiga puluh menit! Yang sudah selesai, segera lakukan _stretch_ dan bereskan peralatan."

Pelatih tim pun tertawa lagi, "Ya—pekerjaanku juga makin ringan," pria bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri dan melambai pada Iwaizumi, "aku serahkan sisanya padamu, calon pelatih masa depan."

Iwaizumi mengabaikan itu dan kembali mengurus timnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ , kau langsung kerja sambilan setelah ini?" Oikawa menghampiri Iwaizumi lagi setelah memberi _serve_ mematikannya pada Kageyama sebanyak lima kali, dan menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ya. Tapi hanya dua jam," Iwaizumi memunguti bola-bola yang berserakan di lantai, "kau sudah ajukan surat cuti di tempat kerjamu? Kalau kau berikan mendadak, bisa-bisa kau malah dipecat."

"Iya… aku sedang membuatnya di rumah," Oikawa menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk.

Tak lama Bokuto datang menghampiri mereka, "Hey hey! Malam ini aku bawakan pizza untuk kalian."

"Yay!" seru Oikawa, "tumben?"

"Kuroo mau menginap, jadi kurasa malam ini kita bakal berpesta. Besok jadwal kuliah kita sing semua kan?"

"Yeah! Aku beli minumnya nanti!" Oikawa menawarkan diri.

"Ou! Akaashi akan menyewa DVD. Jadi Iwaizumi, tugasmu menyediakan camilan!"

"Iya iya," Iwaizumi mendorong wadah bola menuju ke ruang penyimpanan, meninggalkan Oikawa bersama Bokuto. Di dalam ruang penyimpanan, Iwaizumi meletakkan tempat bola itu di sudut dekat rak sapu. Saat hendak keluar, dia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang membawa net yang terlipat.

"Ah… O- _otsukare_ , I- Iwa… Iwai…" Hinata diam, tampak kebingungan.

"Iwaizumi."

"Ah! I-Iwaizumi- _san_!"

" _Otsukare_ ," Iwaizumi menepuk kepala Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi mengurusi yang lain. dia menghampiri dua manager lain untuk membahas perlengkapan klub dan rancangan anggaran kegiatan musim ini.

.

.

Kehidupan kuliah Iwaizumi di tahun ke-tiga ini rasanya semakin meriah saja. Urusan akademiknya berjalan lancar, urusan di klub juga tidak ada hambatan, karena kerusuhan akibat segitiga bermuda sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Sekarang ditambah kedatangan anggota-anggota baru yang membuat aktifitasnya di klub tak pernah membosankan. Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin yang membuat udara mulai terasa beku. Turnamen demi turnamen mereka lewati dengan selamat, Oikawa dan Bokuto jadi lebih sering meninggalkan klub karena harus ikut pelatihan tim Nasional yang akan berlaga di luar negri bulan Januari nanti, karenanya setelah natal nanti mereka akan fokus latihan dengan tim Nasional. Keduanya tampak benar-benar penuh semangat. Terlalu… bersemangat.

"AAARGH! CHIBI- _CHAN_! SUDAH KUBILANG, KALAU MENERIMA BOLA ITU JANGAN LAWAN LAJU BOLA!" seruan Oikawa menggema di ruang olah raga.

"B-Baik!" Hinata buru-buru berlari mengamil bola yang menggelinding di lantai.

"HEY HEY HEY! KAGEYAMA! COBA BERI _TOSS_ PADAKU!" Bokuto menggeret Kageyama ke lapangan yang kosong di jam latihan bebas ini.

Iwaizumi duduk di lantai dan memasang _knee support_ -nya.

"Kau mau turun?"

Dia menoleh pada Kuroo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya— pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Kau sendiri? Sudah menyerah?"

Kuroo meminum air di wadah yang dia bawa, "Aku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mencari yang mau diajak _three on three_. Bagaimana?"

Iwaizumi mengikat tali sepatunya, "Boleh saja. Tapi hanya satu set."

"Tak masalah," Kuroo meletakkan wadah minumnya di lantai, "Oi, _Bro_!" serunya pada Bokuto dan dia memberi sinyal untuk bertanding tiga lawan tiga.

"HOHOHO! OIKAWA! CHIBI- _CHAN_! AYO MAIN!" seru Bokuto.

"Hah?" Oikawa menangkap bola yang melambung tinggi, "3 on 3? Oke. Chibi- _chan_ , kau denganku dan Iwaizumi. Bokuto dan Kuroo, kalian pakai Tobio- _chan_!"

"Biar aku yang jadi wasitnya," ujar Akaashi.

Iwaizumi pun masuk ke lapangan dan melakukan pemanasan ringan.

Tim Kuroo melakukan _serve_ dan langsung disambut dengan mulus oleh Hinata. Bola kembali melambung dan kini Oikawa sudah menerimanya. Satu _toss_ mengarah pada Iwaizumi yang sudah siap di posisi. Di seberang net, Kuroo dan Bokuto melompat untuk menahan serangan Iwaizumi, tapi _block_ mereka tidak cukup untuk menahan _spike_ dari Iwaizumi yang berhasil merebut satu angka terlebih dahulu.

"Keh! _Power_ -mu tetap saja menyebalkan, Iwaizumi," Kuroo mengibaskan tangannya.

Iwaizumi berbalik dan ber- _high five_ dengan Oikawa. Lalu dia melihat Hinata sedang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "… Apa?"

"I—Iwaizumi- _san_ hebat!" Seru Hinata, "seperti _whoaa_! Lalu _whoosh_ , begitu!"

 _Bocah ini bicara apa?_ Tak mau membuat kepalanya pusing, Iwaizumi hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

Mereka pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing dan melanjutkan latihan mereka. Kedua tim saling membalas mencetak angka, tak ingin saling mengalah. Sambil bermain, Iwaizumi juga mengamati setiap orang di lapangan. Oikawa yang semakin lihai memberi _toss_ yang membuat para _spiker_ bisa memukulnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Hinata juga, kecepatan dan refleksnya semakin bagus dari apa yang diingat Iwaizumi semasa mereka masih di SMA. Di seberang, Bokuto masih dengan _power_ dan tekniknya yang luar biasa, membuatnya tidak bisa diprediksi kemana akan menyerang. Kuroo tak berbeda dengan Bokuto, tapi dia lebih teliti dalam mengamati pergerakan baik rekan tim juga lawannya. Dan Kageyama, meski belum seperti Oikawa, dia mulai bisa memberi _toss_ seperti yang diinginkan oleh pemain yang lain. Tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa menandingi _quick_ gila hasil kombo Kageyama dan Hinata.

Sedang seru di tengah latihan 3 on 3 itu, mendadak saja kaki kanan Iwaizumi terasa benar-benar sakit saat dia melompat untuk menerima _toss_ dari Oikawa. Akibatnya dia langsung hilang keseimbangan dan membuatnya tersungkur jatuh di lapangan.

"Iwa- _chan_!" Oikawa langsung menghampiri Iwaizumi dan membantunya duduk.

Akaashi dengan cekatan mengambil obat dari tas kecil yang selalu dibawa oleh Iwaizumi. Setahun tinggal bersama, Akaashi sudah hapal obat yang biasa Iwaizumi minum jika kakinya terasa sakit. "Iwaizumi- _san_ , ini obatnya," dia menyodorkan dua butir dan juga wadah air.

Iwaizumi segera meminum obat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka musim dingin, di musim ini kakinya sering terasa sakit, terlebih jika cuaca buruk.

"Iwa- _chan_ …" Oikawa mengusap punggung Iwaizumi.

Kuroo datang dan membantu Iwaizumi berdiri, "Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Kuroo, mengalungkan lengan Iwaizumi di lehernya.

"Kaki kananku mati rasa," Iwaizumi bertumpu pada Kuroo, "tidak bisa digerakkan."

Mereka membawa Iwaizumi keluar dari lapangan dan bersandar di dinding gym.

"Hinata, basahi kain ini dengan air panas di ruang shower," Akaashi memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Hinata yang langsung berlari pergi, "Kageyama, tolong mintakan _heating pad_ dari manager yang lain!" sama seperti Hinata, Kageyama pun langsung pergi.

"Iwa- _chan_ …" Oikawa membiarkan Iwaizumi menggenggam jemarinya. Wajah Iwaizumi tampak benar-benar pucat, "Iwa- _chan_ , kita ke rumah sakit saja, ya?!"

Tapi Iwaizumi menggeleng, "Tidak perlu…"

Kuroo menggulung celana _training_ Iwaizumi hingga sebatas lutut dan mulai memijat kakinya. Bukan sembarangan, karena dia mengambil jurusan _medic_ untuk atlet, jadi dia sedikit banyak pernah melakukan praktek seperti ini, "Sakit?"

"… Tidak."

Kuroo menekan sedikit lebih kuat dan mendapat reaksi refleks dari Iwaizumi, "Oke… sepertinya tidak rusak parah."

Oikawa mendelik pada Kuroo.

Tak lama Hinata dan Kageyama kembali dengan membawa apa yang diminta Akaashi tadi. Segera kaki Iwaizumi dikompres dengan kain hangat dan setelahnya diberi _heating pad_. Kuroo masih memijat perlahan kaki Iwaizumi. Hinata dan Kageyama berdiri dalam diam, mereka turut menjadi saksi saat Iwaizumi mengalami kecelakaan dulu, tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau efek dari kecelakaan itu akan tersisa sampai sekarang. Meski dulu sekolah mereka adalah rival, tak sedikit anggota tim voli Karasuno yang menaruh respek pada Ace dari Seijoh ini –sedikit banyak mereka kagum pada Iwaizumi yang mampu mengendalikan Oikawa-.

"Tumben sampai parah begini?" Bokuto berdiri di belakang Kuroo, "biasanya hanya kram biasa."

Iwaizumi tak menjawab.

"Lebih baik setelah ini kau pulang!" kata Kuroo, "kalau besok masih seperti ini, lebih baik ke rumah sakit saja!"

Kalah oleh paksaan teman-temannya, akhirnya Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berpamitan pulang duluan. Bokuto dan Akaashi menyuruh keduanya langsung pulang saja dan tidak perlu cemas pada barang-barang karena nanti akan mereka bawakan.

Setelah mengambil mantel dari ruang ganti, Oikawa memutuskan untuk memesan taksi saja agar bisa lebih cepat sampai dan perjalanan lebih nyaman dari pada naik angkutan umum. Sambil menunggu taksi, Oikawa mengajak Iwaizumi duduk di halte bus di depan kampus. Iwaizumi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Oikawa.

"Dingin sekali ya?" Oikawa melepaskan mantelnya dan menutupi kaki Iwaizumi, "Iwa- _chan_ …" dia merangkul Iwaizumi dan merasakan tubuh pemuda itu gemetaran. Kalau sudah begini, ingin rasanya Oikawa menggantikan posisi Iwaizumi, merasakan sakit yang terus menghantui setiap langkahnya.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Oikawa langsung menggelarkan _futon_ untuk Iwaizumi. Usai berganti pakaian, Iwaizumi langsung berbaring dan membiarkan Oikawa menyelimutinya. Dia memejamkan mata saat telapak tangan Oikawa menyentuh keningnya.

"Sedikit demam. Aku buatkan bubur untukmu dulu, ya?" baru saja hendak berdiri, ponsel Oikawa berbunyi singkat. Dia pun langsung mengambil gadget hitam itu dari dalam jaketnya, "Ah—Akaashi dan Bokuto akan bawakan makanan untuk kita," Oikawa duduk lagi, "masih mati rasa?"

"Tidak lagi," Iwaizumi menikmati sentuhan Oikawa di kepalanya.

"Aku jadi tidak tenang kalau harus pergi dengan timnas," Oikawa mengusap rambut Iwaizumi, dia bicara lagi sebelum Iwaizumi sempat komentar, "Iya—aku tahu ini impian kita, tapi kalau kondisimu seperti ini… aku kan jadi kepikiran."

"Aku kan tidak selalu seperti ini," Iwaizumi mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Oikawa.

Oikawa tak meneruskan topik ini lagi. Dia masih mengusap-usap kepala Iwaizumi, "Jangan tidur dulu. Kau masih harus makan!"

Iwaizumi menjawab dengan anggukan meski godaan untuk terlelap sangat besar.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara beberapa orang. Sepertinya bukan hanya Akaashi dan Bokuto yang pulang. Oikawa berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, dia melihat ada Kuroo di sana bersama seseorang lain yang familiar.

"Ah… kau kan… dari Karasuno," Oikawa memandang pemuda jangkung di belakang Kuroo.

"Tsukishima Kei," kata Kuroo, "masa kau lupa dengan _middle blocker_ dari SMA sainganmu dulu?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku lupa," kata Oikawa, "kenapa dia di sini?"

Bokuto melepas jaket latihannya, "Dia itu pacar rahasia Kuroo," dia langsung duduk nyaman di sofa, "aku dan Akaashi juga baru tahu tadi."

Oikawa hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi dia tak berkomentar, "Jadi—kenapa kau ajak dia ke sini, kucing?"

Dengan santai Kuroo melepas mantel dan jaket juga sepatunya, "Malam ini kami merusuh ke sini. Kaki Iwaizumi seperti itu, aku jadi kepikiran."

Oikawa bergeser dari pintu, membiarkan Akaashi masuk ke kamar, "Terserah kalian saja. Tapi di sini tidak ada fasilitas kalau kalian mau bermesraan."

"Tenang saja, _Daiou-sama_ , aku dan Tsukki ini tahu diri kok."

Oikawa benar-benar mencoba mengabaikan si Tsukishima yang tertawa pelan di belakang Kuroo. Dia berkacak pinggang, "Mana makan malamku? Aku sudah lapar," Oikawa menunjuk kantung plastik yang dibawa oleh Kuroo.

"Iya iya… kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," Kuroo menyerahkan bawaannya pada Oikawa.

Sementara itu di dalam kama, mengabaikan keributan di luar, Akaashi duduk di sebelah _futon_ Iwaizumi.

"Ada siapa saja di luar? Ramai sekali."

Akaashi pun memberitahu tentang siapa yang dibawa oleh Kuroo.

"Ah… si tembok raksasa Karasuno," Iwaizumi membiarkan Akaashi membantunya duduk, "kenapa jadi banyak anak Karasuno di sekitarku?"

Akaashi tak menanggapi. Dia mengeluarkan wadah dari dalam kantung plastik dan memberikannya pada Iwaizumi, "Bubur dari restoran cina langgananmu," Akaashi menyambar sebuah majalah dari bawah meja sebagai alas wadah bubur itu sebelum meletakkannya di pangkuan Iwaizumi, "bisa makan sendiri?"

"Aku bukan pasien gawat darurat," Iwaizumi menerima sendok dari Akaashi, "kau sudah makan?"

"Nanti saja, tadi sudah makan _korokke_ di jalan," Akaashi mengambil plastik lain, "ada kompres dan juga obat demammu yang biasa. Setelah makan, minumlah ini!"

Menikmati bubur hangat itu, Iwaizumi mulai merasa lebih baik walau kakinya masih tak berkompromi dengan sisa badannya yang lain. Sambil makan, Iwaizumi membiarkan Akaashi menyentuhkan kening mereka untuk memeriksa suhu badannya.

"Sepertinya lumayan parah juga," ujar Akaashi.

"Tidak. Yang seperti ini masih biasa."

Tepat saat itu, Oikawa kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa segelas air dan mangkuk besar yang kalau dicium dari aromanya, itu adalah _katsudon_. Raut pemuda itu tak terbaca, "Sebaiknya kau cepat makan, Akaashi! Sebelum jatahmu ludes dihabiskan mereka."

Maka Akaashi pun mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Oikawa pun duduk di sebelah Iwaizumi yang masih makan, "Kau ini… kalau dengan Akaashi kenapa jadi _touchy_ begitu sih? Kau sengaja, ya?"

"Sengaja apa?"

Muka Oikawa kembali masam, "Sengaja membuatku cemburu."

Sebelah alis Iwaizumi terangkat, "Kurang kerjaan sekali aku?" sebelum Oikawa sempat bicara, Iwaizumi menarik kerah kaos Oikawa dan mencium bibir pemuda itu, dalam dan tak sebentar, "Akaashi itu seperti adik manis yang bisa kau andalkan kapanpun."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan aku."

Iwaizumi mengecup pipi Oikawa, "Aku tahu itu," dia mengacak rambut Oikawa, "lagipula di mata Akaashi hanya ada Bokuto. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibir Oikawa saat mendengar ucapan Iwaizumi, "Sama sepertimu yang hanya memandangku, kan?"

Iwaizumi mendengus, "Yakin sekali kau?"

"Eeee?! Iwa- _chan_!"

Protes Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi tertawa pelan, "Habiskan makanmu! Aku mau langsung tidur setelah ini."

Setengah cemberut, Oikawa duduk tegak lagi dan menikmati makan malamnya.

.

Perlahan Oikawa keluar dari kamar sambil membawa wadah kosong bekas makanan. Dia melihat Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo dan Tsukisima sedang menonton DVD.

"Iwaizumi- _san_ sudah tidur?" tanya Akaashi.

"Baru saja."

Kuroo membuka sebungkus keripik kentang, "Kakinya?"

"Sedikit mengeluh sakit, tapi kurasa obatnya sudah bekerja," Oikawa menuju dapur untuk meletakkan wadah kotor di tempat cuci piring. Lalu dia kembali ke ruang santai dan duduk di sebelah Bokuto, menonton film tentang zombie yang jadi _genre_ penghilang bosan di antara mereka. Oikawa bersandar di badan sofa dan memeluk bantal duduk.

"Hey, fokus pada timnas. Kau tahu Iwaizumi bukan orang lemah," Bokuto menepuk pundak Oikawa, "sepuluh hari lagi kita mulai latihan intensif."

Itu membuat Tsukishima memandang Kuroo, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke timnas? Kau tidak terpilih?" dia mengambil keripik dari tangan Kuroo.

"Aku menolaknya," kata Kuroo, "lagipula aku lebih mengejar karir sebagai tenaga _medic_ untuk atlet daripada jadi atlet."

"Berharap saja pasienmu nanti tidak mati mendadak," ujar Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, bisa tidak sekali saja kau ini membelaku? Kau sama saja seperti Akaashi, Iwaizumi juga."

"Kami hanya bicara jujur," sahut Akaashi.

Oikawa mengabaikan obrolan itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan tidur bersama Iwaizumi, membiarkan empat orang lainnya menonton film horor sambil memakan camilan seakan mereka sedang menonton film romantis.

Oikawa menggelar _futon_ -nya di sebelah Iwaizumi dan langsung merebahkan diri setelah mematikan lampu kamar. Dia merapat pada Iwaizumi, memeluknya dan berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh kaki Iwaizumi. Dalam kehangatan itu Oikawa memejamkan mata dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat.

.

#

.

Musim dingin memasuki masa-masa puncak saat Oikawa dan Bokuto berpamitan untuk berangkat menuju pelatihan intensif pesiapan keberangkatan tim nasional Jepang untuk berlaga di tingkat Asia.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Iwaizumi mengecek bawaan Oikawa dan Bokuto karena dua orang itu sangat parah kalau disuruh mengepak barang.

Akaashi keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil, "Perlengkapan P3K-Mu, Bokuto- _san_. Jangan meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

"Ah! Maaf maaf," Bokuto memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Kau sudah lengkap semua?" tanya Iwaizumi pada Oikawa.

"Hmm… P3K, alat mandi, baju ganti, sepatu…" Oikawa menghitung dengan jarinya, "kalau semua disiapkan Iwa- _chan_ , aku yakin semua lengkap," Oikawa tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan manja, di sana kau harus mengurus dirimu sendiri!" Iwaizumi meninju pundak Oikawa.

"Kau juga, Iwa- _chan_! Kalau kakimu kram lagi, kau harus ke rumah sakit! Bulan ini sudah sering sekali kan kaki kananmu berulah," Oikawa sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Iwaizumi, "sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi."

Sementara Bokuto dan Akaashi pun saling bertukar kecupan dalam.

"AH!" seru Oikawa mendadak, "satu lagi!" dia memandang tajam pada Iwa- _chan_ , "kalian berdua dilarang bermesraan kalau kami tidak ada!" sedetik berikutnya dia berjongkok memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam tinju Iwaizumi.

Itu membuat Bokuto ikut berkomentar, "OIKAWA BENAR!" dia memeluk Akaashi erat, "Iwaizumi! Kau dilarang mendekati Akaashi kurang dari lima meter!"

"Itu mustahil, Bokuto- _san_ ," kata Akaashi, tetap dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Akaashi! Apa itu maksudnya kau senang bisa berduaan saja dengan Iwaizumi?"

"… Bukan begi—"

"Aku akan meneleponmu lima menit sekali!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Bokuto- _san_."

"Akaashi!"

Iwaizumi memandang jam di dinding, "Kalau kalian tidak segera berangkat, kalian bisa ketinggalan bus," dia membiarkan Oikawa menciumnya lagi, "jangan sampai diserang si Ushiwaka, ya?!"

"Iwa- _chan_! Jangan nyumpahin!"

Iwaizumi tertawa.

"Oke, Akaashi, aku pergi dulu," Bokuto mengacak-acak rambut Akaashi.

Oikawa membuka pintu dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Salju turun perlahan di luar, membuat udara jadi terasa lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan," Oikawa melambai.

"Ya ya… jangan buat keributan di sana!" Iwaizumi membalas lambaian itu.

"Kau juga, Bokuto- _san_!" sahut Akaashi.

"EH?! Kapan aku pernah buat keributan?!" protes Bokuto.

 _Selalu_ , batin Akaashi dan Iwaizumi bersamaan.

Oikawa dan Bokuto terus melambaikan tangan mereka dan berjalan mundur hingga sampai di ujung jalan. Setelah memberikan cium jauh, dua pemuda itu pun akhirnya berbelok.

"Mereka itu… benar-benar berisik."

Akaashi tersenyum, "Ya—tapi membuat suasana jadi meriah. Sepuluh hari nanti, rumah pasti akan terasa sepi sekali."

"Mm… hanya sepuluh hari. Setidaknya kita bisa mengistirahatkan telinga sejenak."

"Kau benar."

Keduanya pun kembali ke dalam rumah yang telah menjadi tempat perlindungan mereka selama setahun ini. Rumah yang menjadi tempat untuk pulang, untuk menikmati kehangatan yang selalu siap menyambut mereka.

"Tahun baru nanti kita pesan sushi saja," Iwaizumi membuka pintu.

"Apa tidak terlalu mahal?"

"Tenang saja, aku dapat bonus liburan dari tempat kerjaku."

"Ah… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku yang beli soba," Akaashi mengikuti Iwaizumi masuk dan melepas sandalnya, "nanti kita foto makanan kita lalu kirimkan pada Bokuto- _san_ dan Oikawa- _san_."

Iwaizumi tertawa, "Idemu bagus."

Pintu rumah mungil itu pun tertutup, melindungi kehangatan di dalamnya. Menanti sampai semua penghuninya berkumpul kembali. Bersama mereka akan menyambut datangnya musim semi….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HEY HEY HEEEY! Akhirnya berakhir deh XDD Sengaja diberhentikan sampai sini soalnya plot awal emang cuma sebegini aja XDD Makasih buat yang udah setia baca sampe akhir. Makasih juga masukan-masukannya XD

Setelah ini saya mungkin merusuh lagi di fandom ini, so… mata yoroshiku onegaishimasu XD


End file.
